What If Rose Held On?
by artsoccer
Summary: When a Time Lord regenerates you must stay away from him. What if when nine regenerated into ten, Rose instead of staying away held on to him? What would have happened then? What kind of bond would have been formed between the On Coming Storm and Bad Wolf? How would everything have been changed: season two and beyond.
1. What happened

**This is my first time writing a Doctor Who story. I know that the first chapter or two will be rubbish, but ****_PLEASE_**** bear with me (did I use the wrong "bear"?). I do not know the episodes word for word their will be some inconsistencies. I am American, when I say "pants" I mean trousers, just getting that out there now...**

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor was in pain, but trying to put on a brave face for Rose. Taking the time vortex out of Rose was causing him to regenerate. *and I have no idea what I'm doing…*

"Rose," he says, "You were fantastic."

"Doctor…" Rose cries.

"And you know what? So was I."

Sensing that something incredibly painful was about to happen to her Doctor, Rose rushes over to him and hugs him just as his regeneration starts. As he bursts into gold she hangs on to him. The Doctor is scared about the fact that his pink and yellow human didn't stay away from him, as he told/warned her to, but it's too late for him to do anything about it. Even after his regeneration is over, despite being terrified, Rose is still clinging on to the Doctor.

"So where was I?" the skinny man asks, "Oh that's right, Barcelona!"

Rose would ask who this man is what he has done with the Doctor and if he can bring the Doc back if it weren't for the fact that her head was aching. In fact her entire body was aching. Well that and it felt like her entire universe has been twisted inside out and backwards.

"Rose?" skinny inquirers. She isn't the only one who feels like everything has gone crazy with their self. The Doctor also felt that way, and not just because of regeneration. Because Rose had held on to him his regeneration had gone, well he didn't know. He didn't know of any circumstance in which somebody had held on to regenerating Time Lord.

* * *

**Please tell me if this was complete shit or not, and if I should continue.**


	2. The Christmas Invasion

**I hope that I didn't mess up this episode too badly. I only have my memory of this episode to go by...**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

The Doctor was unable to process what Rose had done and what the consequences of those actions would be. Regeneration sickness was kicking in. Rose was beginning to feel sick herself. The Doctor was dancing around the TARDIS console like a lunatic. *when doesn't he?* He was shouting things like "A little faster!" "Let's really open those engines up!" or "Let's break the time barrier!" Rose was being tossed around the room like a rag doll. As the TARDIS crash landed Rose thought she was going to lose her lunch. It irked her to see the Doctor immediately bounding out of the door like a puppy on Red Bull. He ran out of the doors to see confused Jackie and Mic-Mickitey.

"There is something very important I have to say." the Doctor stated, "What was it? Merry Christmas!" He then collapsed on the ground. Rose then staggered out of the TARDIS feeling like she was going to collapse herself.

"Who is that?" her mum asks, "Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him," Rose gestures to the unconscious man at her feet, "That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean that's 'im?"

"I mean that's the Doctor." Rose stumbles and nearly falls on her face. She would have too, if not for Jackie catching her.

"You alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine….ish" Rose removes herself from her mum's arms. She then bends down to pick up the Doctor. "Help me carry 'im would ya?" Mickey leans over and lifts up the Doctor's feet. They head back to the flat but don't make it very far before Rose has a dizzy spell and is unable to continue carrying the Doc. Finely the four of them make it to the Tyler flat. Jackie and Mickey are holding the Doctor, and Rose is staggering along with them.

"Rose come on let's do a bit of shopping." Mickey pleads. By this time the Doctor is in Rose's bed and Harold's pajamas.

"I'm worried about him." Rose whines.

"I know, but you can't do anything to help him so you might as well go out." Rose concedes to his point and they head out to do some Christmas shopping. As the pair is walking Mickey is talking to Rose, but she really isn't listening to him. Something catches her eyes about Santa Jazz Band.

"Mickey duck!" Rose shouts at him as the robo-Santas start attacking. "Run!" she shouts again. And they do.

"What do they want with us?" Mickey pants.

"I don't think they want us." Rose tells him, "I think they want the Doctor."

"How do you figure?"

"Well think about it. We're nothing, we aren't important. The only thing we have of importance is sick holed up in the flat." Soon they made it to the flat.

"Mum," Rose asked, "Where'd you get the new tree?"

"I didn't," her mom explained, "There was a knock at the door and there it was. I thought it was from you." "It's not from me." Jingle bells started to play from the tree as it started to get up and spin around.

"We need to get out of here!" Mickey exclaims.

"No!" Rose argues, "We can't leave the Doctor!" And so saying she runs away from the front door and towards the Doc. Mickey and Jackie follow her. Mickey picks up a chair to try and defend them from the killer Christmas tree. Rose takes the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and tries to use it against the aforementioned tree. She fails.

"Help me," she whispers into the Doc's ear. At the sound of her voice the Doctor bolts upright and aims the sonic at the tree and destroys it. Once he walks up Rose feels a bit less like fainting. The four of them move out to the balcony.

"Pilot fish," the Doctor states.

"Wha'?" Rose asks.

"The robots are pilot fish," he elaborates as he sticks his hand into a pocket. He pulls his hand out with an apple in it. "Why is there an apple in these pajamas?"

"Oh," Jackie explains, "That's Howard's he likes midnight snacks."

"I bet he does." The Doctor collapses against the wall in pain and lets out golden dust from his mouth. "I'm still regenerating. That's why the pilot fish are here. They could run their batteries off of me for years. You woke me up to soon. I need, I need…"

"What do you need?" Jackie cuts him off and starts listing things he might need.

"I need you to shut up!" the Doctor grunts,

"Well he hasn't changed that much has he?" Jackie remarks.

"Rose" he moans. She rushes over to him. "The pilot fish mean something's coming." He then falls back on conscious. Rose immediately feels conking out herself again. They pull the doctor back into the bed.

"What did he mean something was coming?" Jackie asks now that they are back in the living room.

"Ah here we are," Mickey announces from over by his laptop.

"What is it?" Rose asks as she goes over to him. Mickey shows her the video with the pilot fish and then the big shark.

"That's what's coming?" Rose worries. "Well we can't stay here. We need to go to the TARDIS; it's the safest place on earth right now." And so they head off to the TARDIS with Jackie carrying bags of food and Rose plus Mickey carried the Doctor. *Boy, it's hard to do transitions without commercial breaks* They finally make it to the TARDIS.

"I forgot some of the bags!" Jackie says panicked as she rushes back out the door. Mickey is fiddling with the scanner.

"How does this thing work?" he asks.

"I don' know," Rose says, "It just works itself." The TARDIS shakes a bit.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"I'm going to find out." Rose goes out the door to see the weird alien from the Mars probe thing. He growls something at her,

"The yellow girl has the blue box." A guy in a suit translated, "She will speak for this planet."

"Mickey close the door!" Rose shouts at him.

"Rose is that you?" Harriet asks.

"Harriet!" Rose exclaims as she goes to embrace her friend.

"Is the Doctor with you?"

Rose glances back at the TARDIS and says, "No I'm afraid he's not here." The alien growled something again.

"The yellow girl will speak." Suit guy translates again.

"Rose you can't speak for the planet!" Harriet pleads.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor." Rose says, "I am told that I am addressing the Sicorax on article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Sicorax leader growled some more.

"We care not for the shadows or their proclamations." Was the translation. The Sicorax spoke ending in English.

"If this is the best this planet has to offer than this planet is truly weak."

"Hold on," suit guy exclaimed, "That was English!"

"I would never sully my tongue with such a primitive language." The Sicorax leader said.

"No that was definitely English, which means…" Rose trail off with a grin. She turns around to see the Doctor up and grinning. She also felt **MUCH** better, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"Did you miss me?" the Doctor asks cheekily. "Am I ginger?"

"No you're a sort of brown." Rose answers.

"I've always wanted to be ginger!" the Doctor whines.

"Who is that?" Harriet inquires.

"He's the Doctor." Rose informs her.

"He's not the Doctor, not my Doctor." Harriet says, "Is that just a title that's passed on?"

"I'm the same man Harriet." The Doctor tells her, "When we were trapped in 10 Downing Street what worried you was that your mom was all alone by herself, not the aliens, not the fact that earth was in trouble, but your mom."

"Oh my God!" Harriet gasps, "You are the same man."

"Who are you?" the Sicorax leader demanded.

"I don't know!" the Doctor growled back. "I mean I seriously don't know. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that I just don't know. It's all untested. Am I right handed, left handed, ambidextrous? Am I a life and soul, a right old misery? Am I sexy? Based by the evidence I've certainty got a gob. It's all untested." He goes up to the big red button. The Doctor looks the device over licks the blood. "Oh blood control. I haven't seen blood control in ages. Now I see a big red button that must never be pressed, so what do I do? Well brand new me; I don't know where to stop." As he says this the Doc presses down on the button despite the humans yelling at him to stop.

"Nothing happened?" Suit guy says in disbelief.

"We chose to let the humans go." Mr. Sicorax said.

"_CHOSE_!" the Doctor exclaims, "You've got no choice, you can't hypnotize people to death! Survival instinct's to strong!" He grabs a sword from one of the Sicorax near him. "I challenge you!" The Sicorax start laughing. "Oh it looks like that struck a nerve." The Doctor taunts the Sicorax leader in to accepting his challenge for the planet. The two start to sword fight. It doesn't start off well for the Doctor before he promptly takes the fight outside. The Sicorax knocks him to the ground and cuts the Doc's hand off. "As it happens I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle which means…" He trails off as his hand grows back. "And do you know what the best thing is?" the Doctor asks before using an American accent, "This hand's a fightin' hand!"

"Magic" the Sicorax says in awe.

"Time Lord" the Doctor corrects.

"Here" Rose shouts as she tosses him a new sword. The fight starts anew. This time the Doctor is able to quickly get the Sicorax on the ground.

"Kill me and end it!" the Sicorax growls.

"I'll spare your life," the Doctor tells him, "If you swear on the blood of you species to leave and never come back to this planet!"

"I swear," is the answer. The Doctor gets up.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaims with her arms open for a victory hug.

"So I'm still the Doctor then?" he asks.

"No arguments from me!" Rose beams. They start heading back towards the TARDIS and the Doctor pulls a Satsuma from his pocket.

"Isn't that how it always ends?" he starts, "After you've unwrapped all of your presents there is still a Satsuma sitting under the tree." The Doctor throws the fruit at a button and the Sicorax leader falls. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." Before they go into the TARDIS and back to earth the Doctor tells the Sicorax one last thing, "When you tell others of the earth, tell of them of its riches, its, people, make sure you tell them this. IT IS DEFENDED!"

"Yeah! It is defended!" Mickey was shouting with joy once they were back on earth.

"Ma'am" suit guy says to Harriet, "It's Torchwood, they say they're ready."

"Tell them to fire." She orders. A green beam shoots up and destroys the Sicorax ship.

"What did you do!" the Doctor demands of Harriet. "They were leaving!"

"I was sending a message!" she defends herself. "That mankind can defend themselves. Today proved that you aren't always around to save us."

"I may not be the same man but I can still take down you government with just one word!"

"You're right! Not one word, only six!" He goes over to suit guy and whispers in his ear, "Does she look tired to you?" He goes back to the Tylers, plus Mickey.

"What did he say?" Harriet panics.

Back at the flat the TV is showing Harriet's downfall while Jackie, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor are celebrating Christmas. The Doctor has a paper crown on his head. The four of them are laughing and happy to be celebrating together as a family.

"Doctor come outside!" Rose calls to him. When he arrives she exclaims, "Look it's snowing!"

"That's not snow, that is the ash from the Sicorax ship." He explains. Rose's delighted expression falls.

"Where are we going next?" she asks.

"There" he says pointing to some spot in the sky. "I was afraid that because I changed, that you wouldn't still want to travel with me."

"I was afraid that because you changed you wouldn't still want me."

"Rose Tyler, I will always want you to travel with me."


	3. New Earth

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

The Doctor was walking around the TARDIS consul pulling levers, and pushing buttons while waiting for Rose to come back with her things, and to say her good-byes. Outside the TARDIS Jackie was fussing about Rose as the two of them and Mickey walked toward the TARDIS. *There is a tree covered in green leaves in the background which is odd because this takes place shortly after the last episode and in that episode it was Christmas and "snowing"*

"Are you sure you got everything?" Jackie asks Rose.

"I've got everything don't worry." Rose tells her feeling slightly annoyed, "Bye."

"Be careful."

"You have to call Mo about…" Rose hugs her mom.

"Oh, never mind Mo."

"Okay, I'm going now. I love you."

"I love you."

"Love you, love you" Rose gives Mickey a kiss goodbye.

"Love you" he says.

"Bye" Rose tells him, unable to repeat the sediment. She heads off into the TARDIS. She enters the TARDIS where the Doctor has already entered coordinates and is ready for takeoff. They smile at each other.

"So where are we going?" Rose asks after putting her bags down and removing her hat.

"Further than we've ever gone before." The Doctor responds as he pulls a lever. Upon landing Rose exits the TARDIS first and is greeted by a gentle breeze. The Doctor follows shortly after her and closes the door behind him. "It's the year five billion and 23. We're in the galaxy M83, and this… this is New Earth."

"That's just…" Rose trails off. Flying cars fly past them from the city across the water. She bursts out laughing.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"That's amazing. Oh, I'll never get used to this, never." Rose starts jumping up and down. "Different ground beneath my feet, different sky… What's that smell?" The Doctor leans over and picks up some of the grass.

"Apple grass"

"Apple grass"

"Yeah, yeah"

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say? Traveling with you, I love it." She grabs hold of his arm. Rose really would have liked to say 'I love you'.

"Me, too" he wishes he was brave enough to admit that he loves Rose. Rose giggles again. "Come on!" the Doctor shouts as he pulls Rose along. Rose lets out a whoop of joy. He pulls her along until he finds a patch of ground that he likes and puts his coat on the ground so that they can lay on it. "So the year five billion the sun expands and the earth gets roasted."

"That was our first date," Rose remembers fondly.

"We had chips. So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the earth burns up, oh, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement. They find this place." The Doctor and Rose sit up. *If I'm boring you with using every little detail, well someone did request more details…* "Same size as the earth, same air, same orbit, lovely. Call goes out, humans move in."

"What's the city called?"

"New New York"

"Come on"

"It is! It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking it's the 15 New York since the original, so that makes it, New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?"

"You're so different."

"New new Doctor"

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose asked as she got up.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." The Doctor said as he gestured toward the hospital.

"Why, what is it?"

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals." He pulls out the psychic paper, words are flashing on it. "I got a message on the psychic paper, someone wants to see me."

"And I thought we were just sightseeing. Come on, then, let's go and buy some grapes." They pair walk arm in arm to the hospital.

"I don't like hospitals." The Doctor comments as they near it. *I wonder if this has anything to do with the fact that a hospital is what caused/messed up his 7th regeneration?*

"That's a bit rich coming from you." Rose says this as they walk through the doors.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next 15 minutes," comes over the loud speakers. "Visitors are reminded that are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."

"Very smart," Rose whispers, "Not exactly NHS."

"No shop" the Doctor complains, "I like a little shop."

"I thought, this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." Rose stares at one of the cat nuns as it walks by.

"Hope, harmony, and health," Comes over the PA.

"They're cats" Rose points out.

"Now, don't stare," the Doctor reprimands, "Think of what you look like to them, all… Pink and yellow" My pink and yellow human, the Doctor thinks fondly as he looks at Rose. "_That's_ where I'd put the shop, right there…" He walks over to one of the elevators and says, "Ward 26, thanks."

"Hold on, hold on!" Rose shouts as the elevator leaves without her.

"Oh, too late, I'm going up."

"It's all right, there's another lift.

"Ward 26, and watch out for the disinfectant!"

"Watch out for what?!"

"The disinfectant!"

"The what?"

"The di… Oh you'll find out." Rose enters the other elevator.

"Um, Ward 26, thanks." Her elevator starts to go down.

"Commence stage one: Disinfection" a PA says. Green lights flash and a beeping is sounded. The disinfectant starts to pour down on the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor is enjoying the spray and seems to be washing his hair. Rose gasps in shock and is slightly horrified. Then the steam blows out. The Doctor has a smile when this happens and Rose is annoyed. The blow-dryer starts going and the Doc is holding out his coat. Rose styles her hair. The Doctor steps out into Ward 26.

"Please report to reception," comes over the loud speaker.

"Nice place" the Doctor comments to the cat nurse beside him, "No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a… shop. So people can… shop."

"The hospital is a place of healing." The nun beside him explains.

"A shop does some people a world of good." The Doctor counters, "Not me.. other people."

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend." The cat says.

"Excuse me!" a women in a suit exclaims, "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the senate of New New York." The Doctor feels an unexplainable surge of panic and fear at this time and starts to feel something odd in his head. He pushes it aside.

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" he asks.

"I'm dying, sir." The fat man in the bed says, "A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." Suit girl informs.

"Frau Clovis" the Duke requests. She rushes over to his side. The Doctor is definitely starting to feel something in his head, and it's starting to hurt. It feels almost as if something or someone is being pushed into his mind. "I'm so weak," the Duke whispers.

"Sister Jatt! A little privacy, please!" Frau Clovis demands. The Doctor and Sister Jatt move on.

"He'll be up and about in no time." Sister Jatt predicts.

"I doubt it," the Doctor replies, "Petrifold Regression, he's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for… ooh, thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." Sister Jatt comments. Just then the Doctor sees the Face of Boe.

"No. I think I've found him."

"Novice Hame," Sister Jatt asks, "If I can leave this gentleman in your care?"

"Oh, I think my friend got lost. Uh, Rose Tyler, could you check at reception?" the Doctor asks. The pain in his head is getting worse. It definitely feels like someone is trying to enter. It feels kind of like, well Rose.

"Certainly sir" Jatt tells him before leaving.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep." Novice Hame says, "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend or?"

"We met just the once on platform one." The Doctor admits, "What's wrong with him"

"I'm so sorry, I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?"

"Old age, one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old, some people say millions, although, that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know, I like impossible." He bends down toward the Face of Boe. "I'm here, I look a bit different, but it's me, it's the Doctor."

Rose gets off the elevator to find herself in some kind of basement ruined place. She sees some kind of Gollum person.

"The Human child is clean." It says.

"Um, I'm looking for Ward 26." She says.

"This was Rose Tyler." He says. Rose wonders why he knows her name. She suspects something odd and picks up a piece of metal, just in case, before following. When she gets to where Mr. Gollum went she sees a projector showing a fancy lady at a fancy party.

"Wait a minute, that's…" Rose says as it sinks in and she turns around.

"Peek-a-boo!" Cassandra taunts.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra," Rose brandishes her metal thing.

"Why, what do you think I'm going to do?" Cassandra inquires, "Flap you to death?"

"Yeah, but what about Gollum?" Rose gestures to the guy who greeted her.

"Oh, that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra explains.

"I worship the mistress!" he exclaims. *I have had enough of doing this word for word, it's far to tedious*

"Moisturize me, moisturize me!" the bitchy trampoline yells. Chip rushes over to spray Cassandra.

"No, wait," Rose says, "I say you, you exploded."

"That piece of skin was from the front of my body," Cassandra explains, "This piece is from my back."

"So you're talking from your…" Rose nearly laughs

"Ask not" Cassandra cuts her off.

"I sneaked my mistress into the hospital." Chip informs Rose, "I steal medicine for my lady. I sooth her, I stroke her"

"Okay Chip you can stop there." Rose didn't want to hear any more.

"I'm so alone down here," Cassandra lamented, "The last human."

"You can stop that right now." Rose intercedes, "You aren't the last human. This planet is called New Earth, and there are millions of humans up there, millions!"

"Mutts," Cassandra says.

"They evolved, like they should. But you stayed still." Rose tells her. "You're all pickled and preserved, and where did it get you?"

"Oh, I remember that night" the trampoline changes the topic. "Drinks for the Ambassador; it was the last time anyone ever call be beautiful. Ever since then, it's been such hard work."

"You have a knack for survival, I'll give you that." Rose conceded.

"I have not been idle Rose." Cassandra admits, "These cats they have secrets."

"Like wha'?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

"You must be crazy. I'm not going anywhere near you!" As she says this Rose backs up a little. When she does, weird energy thingies trap her arms and stop her from moving. Rose feels a surge of panic and fear.

"Chip, activate Psychograft," Cassandra orders.

"I can't move!" Rose panics, "Cassandra let me go! What are you doing?"

"It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blonde!" Cassandra exclaims. Once she says that an energy wave travels from her to Rose and blue lights surround Rose's head. Rose's body is let free and collapses to the ground. Rose is in pain. She's being compressed inside her own head, Cassandra is pushing her out. Rose can actually feel herself being pushed out of her head. The longer Cassandra is in her the strong that feels. Rose's body starts to stir on the ground. Chip rushes over to her.

"Mistress?" Chip questions.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me!" Cassandra shouts. Chip runs to fetch the water spritzer. "How odd, arms, fingers, HAIR! I need to see!" She rushes over to a mirror. OH, MY GOD, I'M A CHAV!" *Actually the rest of the episode (this episode) happens the same way. I'm going to skip to the end… DON'T HATE ME!*

Rose and the Doctor watched Cassandra comfort her dying self *man that's weird* before heading back into the TARDIS.

"Come on Rose, we need to head to the med-bay." The Doctor announces.

"Why?"

"There seems to be some kind of telepathic bond between us. I discovered this when Cassandra used the Psychograft on you. When she did I felt you trying to get into my mind."

"Why don't you use your telepathic skills to do this by hand?"

"I think this bond was formed when you held onto me during my regeneration, and I want to find out what if any physical changes may have happened to us because of that…"

"Do we have to do it tonight? It's rather…"

"Yup" the Doctor says as he pops the "p" and drags Rose to the med-bay. The Doctor conducts several tests on them before announcing that he has reached a conclusion.

"So, what is?" Rose stifles a yawn.

"Well I was right we do have a telepathic bond. If we work at it, and give it time, eventually we could communicate telepathically and then some."

"Anything else?"

"Well there were some physical changes… Apparently you're now part Time Lord, and I'm part human, but only slightly…ish. You're brain capacity is larger, you would be able to learn how to fly the TARDIS, understand my ramblings better…"

"Fly the TARDIS?!" Rose yells excitedly.

"Yeah" the Doctor runs his fingers through his hair. "Also you will be stronger. Our bond also runs stronger than just telepathic… Our lifelines are now linked. When one of us dies, so will the other. You'll live as long as I do, though regenerations, and you won't age…"

"So… I'll be able to stay with you forever?"

"Yes?"

"Goo.." Rose cuts herself off with a yawn. "..d, I think I'm going to head to bed now Doctor. Night"


	4. Planet of the Playtons (Laylon)

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but in no particular order, here are my excuses; Mom's birthday, laziness, and procrastination over having to rewatch "The Girl in the Fireplace" so that I can rewrite it. Curse you Moffat! I'm not rewriting all of season two's episodes, just the ones that would be rather affected by my plot change... I have found another way of procrastinating over TGITF, writing my own adventure! This takes place in-between "Tooth and Claw" and "School Reunion"**

* * *

"So where are we going today?" Rose asks as she enters the console room.

"The planet Laylon (lay-lon)!" was the Doctor's excited answer, "Home of the Playtons (play-t-on), and in the year 2061. The Playtons are a humanoid race, except for the "eight" on their backs. The "eight" looks highly complex, and colorful. They are identifiers, the "eights" will tell you who their family is, and what their name is. Everyone's eight is unique, like finger prints. Playtons are born with these "eights". Well they're not actually called "eights" they're called "Pahna" (pa-na)." At this point Rose starts to tune him out.

"So why are we going to Laylon, then?"

"Well for two reasons mainly. One, they have some of the best chips, and B, no two, I want you to see the monument built in honor of Nina Martin **[1]**, who was a 16 year old human who managed, all by herself, well she might have gotten so help from her Playton boyfriend, defeated Brio Rotay (bry-oh, row-tay) who was the current leader of the Playtons, and his invasion of the Earth. If we're really lucky, we might even get to meet her. Mind you she would be 76 years old now, but she lived until the age of 104. Nina was/is in charge of the Earth Defense Corps. *the "p" is pronounced for this* She is a sixth generation human Martian."

"Sixth generation human Martian?"

"Her family has been living on the Corps' main base which is on Mars, or rather _in_ Mars. I would know, I helped set them up with the aid of Nina's great great great grandparents. I met them during my eighth body. I was nearly ginger then, lucky fellow."

"You were telling me about Nina."

"She took over the Corps when she was eight **[2]**, and her parents died. Over the next three years she signed over 50 treaties, peace accords, and vows of friendship with other planets. Nina also stopped more than 30 invasions of the Earth as leader of the Corps during those three years."

"You admire her!"

"Maybe…"

"Are you jealous?"

"No…"

"How long have you wanted to meet her?"

"I thought would like to meet such a powerful, influential, and brilliant girl."

"You like her!"

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Come on lets go meet your dream girl." Rose gives her tongue in teeth grin.

"ROOSE! She's not my dream girl!" The Doctor whines as he feels butterflies in his stomach at the sight of Rose's grin. _She_ is his dream girl. The Doctor starts the TARDIS up. He hopes that he doesn't arrive about 50 years early. Since Brio Rotay is in charge then, and is trying to invade the Earth, humans wouldn't be taken all that kindly to. They would torture any human on their planet, Rose included, for information about the Corps' plans. He doesn't mention this to Rose, no need to worry her. He is jolted out of his thoughts when the TARDIS lands, roughly. The Doc gets out, looks around, sniffs the air and…

"No Doctor, don't lick the ground!" Rose complains.

"Fine!" the Doctor pouts.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are we on the right planet?"

"Yes, we are on the right planet, and in the right century."

"It's about bloody time you managed that." Rose gives him a cheeky grin.

"And I thought I was rude!"

"And not ginger!" The pair grins at each other.

"Oh look, a chip shop!" The Doctor drags Rose toward a restaurant-y looking building. "The Playtons have some of the best chips in this galaxy!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Rose is look all around at things like, the purple sky, hover boards, ectra. That's when she notices an electronic sign that seems to say "New housing from Alac once the human planet has been conquered." She isn't sure, but before she can take another look, or point it out, the Doctor has dragged her too far away. The two of them arrive at the restaurant that apparently has chips. They try to walk through the door, but an alarm goes off.

"A human!" one of the patrons in the shop shouts. The next thing the Doctor and Rose know is that a bunch of strong suited guys who appear to be police, or agents with helmets that have visors that you can't see through, are arresting, for lack of better word, them.

* * *

**[1] Nina Martin is the main character from HOA**

**Fun fact, I originally invented the Playtons for an AU House of Anubis fic. I have yet to come up with a tittle or good plot line for it, but once I do, if you have actually heard of HOA, please check it out.**

**[2] I seem to be using "eight" a lot here...**

**I almost forgot... I don't own Doctor Who**


	5. Finally!

**Could someone tell me what the Doctor and Rose's couple name is?**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Rose and the Doctor are hauled off into a vehicle. There were no **[1]** vindows where they were shoved into.

"I might have brought us about fifty years too early when Brio Rotay was still in charge and trying to take over the earth." The Doctor said nervously to Rose.

"And I thought we were being escorted to see Nina." Rose was sarcastic.

"No escortaion, today. There's no Downing Street."

"Is escortaion even a word?"

"It should be."

"Interaction between the prisoners shall cease!" a Playton ordered.

"You say I'm rude." The Doctor whispered to Rose.

"And not ginger." She grins.

"You will be silent!" he commanded. The pair rolls their eyes. After what felt like hours (it was really more like 45 minutes), they arrived at where ever it was that they had been taken too. Rose and the Doctor had bags thrown over their heads and lead on foot, somewhere.

"Where am I?" the Doctor demanded once the bag had been removed. He looked around to see that he was in cell. Luckily he still had his sonic in his pocket. The Playton that had probably led him there was standing outside standing next to a screen. On that screen was an image of Rose shackled to a chair.

**[2]** "You and your human associate," the Playton sneered, "Shall be interrogated for information one at a time. The human is going first so that you can watch what happens to her. For every question that you do not answer satisfactory an electric shock will be given via the chair, increasing every time until that shock is at a lethal level. You have thirty questions, max before the shock is at lethal levels to a human."

"No! Rose!" the Doctor exclaims thinking about the fate to befall his pink and yellow human. Not one thought about how it will be his fate as well crosses his mind.

"The questioning shall start now," is announced. The Doctor watches as Rose is unable to answer her first question. She gives no outward sign of pain, but he can feel that she felt a lot of pain through there bond. This snaps the Doctor into action. He whips out his sonic screwdriver and promptly makes his escape.

The Playton tries to stop the Doctor, but the On Coming Storm knocks him out. The Storm tracks Rose through the bond. He is careless about any Playtons who try/might try to stop him. They are threatening _his_ Rose. Nothing will stop him from saving her. As the On Coming Storm charges along, he can feel the shocks being given to Rose getting worse and worse. By the time he, no they, gets to the twentieth shock, he is starting to wince in pain.

"Let her go." The Doctor's voice is dark, cold, harsh, and unforgiving. It is clear he won't take no for an answer. But that is the answer the Playtons give him anyway and send Rose her 26th shock. He's not even sure that she's conscience anymore. He knows that, that many shocks, in such high voltage isn't good for her. "I will tell you one last time, LET HER GO!"

The steel in his voice scares the Playtons into following the Doctor's command.

"Rose" he says softly as he inspects his companion. A proper inspection will require the TARDIS's med-bay. "Take us back to our transportation." He uses the same voice from before. The Playtons are still scared enough to listen. The Doc holds on tight to his Rose during the entire trip back to the TARDIS.

"Could you open the door for me, Old Girl?" the Doctor asks not wanting to put Rose down. The TARDIS complies. He practically ran her to the med-bay, desperate to find out if his pink and yellow human would be okay.

"Come ooon" the Doctor chants as he waits for the test results to come in. **[3]**

"Ding" a machine went signaling that the results were in.

"Finally!" the Doctor exclaimed. He breathed a sigh of relief upon reading the results. They said that Rose would be fine. **[4]** Now it was just a waiting game until she woke up. Speak of the Devil, Rose was waking up now.

"Hello" she grins.

"Rose" he grins back. The Doctor leans over her. Their noses are touching. He almost lost her. He wants to kiss her so badly. It would be so easy. "I'll so glad that you're okay."

"Only thanks to you, my Doctor." His self control snapped at the "my". He closes the very short gap between their lips. Rose is too shocked to respond at first. The Doctor is about to pull away when Rose responds with lots of passion. The pair spends a long time snogging before finally heading to bed together, where all they did was sleep. And I MEAN sleep, just sleep, nothing dirty. I know how your minds work!

* * *

**[1] This is a joke**

**A woman is at home and her phone rings, she answers.**

**Man on phone: I am the Viper**

**She hangs up. A while later her phone rings again**

**Man on Phone: I am the Viper**

**By this time she is very scared. Her door bell rings.**

**Man at door/man from phone: I am the Viper, and I am here to Vipe you Vindows.**

**[2] I feel so sadistic and cruel right now ****J**

**[3] I can just see him hopping from foot to foot right now**

**[4] I'm not _that_ sadistic and cruel**


	6. The Girl in the Fireplace

**I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

"My first go and it's a spaceship!" Mickey says excitedly as he, Rose and the Doctor exit the TARDIS.

"It's safe" the Doctor claims. "Well reasonably safe. I'll do a scan and check to make sure that it is safe."

"Do you smell that?" Mickey questions.

"Someone's cooking" Rose responds.

"Sunday roast" Mickey agrees.

"Where's the crew?" Rose inquires.

"Good question" the Doc acknowledges. "There are no life forms on the ship."

"We're in the middle of space," Rose states, "So they didn't go out for a quick fag."

"Nope" the Doctor pops the "p". "I checked the smoking pods. Now that's interesting."

"What?" asks Mickey.

"All of the warp generators on this ship are on full blast." The Doctor informs. "That's enough energy to blow a hole in time, yet we're not moving." The Doc dashes off. He goes on about how the fireplace is a genuine from 18th century France.

"Monsieur what are you doing in my fireplace?" a young blond asks.

"Oh, he's just doing a routine fire check." The older blond says crouching down next to the skinny man.

"Yes everything checks out." The Doctor says, "Enjoy your fire. Good-bye" He gets up and so does Rose.

"Do you think we could use the fireplace to get to 18th century France?" Rose asks.

"Let's find out shall we?" the Doc grins and grabs Rose's hand as he goes to inspect the fireplace before finding the trigger. The pair gets whisked away to Paris. Upon arriving they walk over to the window. Someone makes some sound that startles Rénette awake.

"Oh, don't panic." The Doctor says. "It's only us, from the fireplace."

"Monsieur that was weeks ago." Rénette tells them, "Months."

"Right sorry," he says, "We'll be off then." He and Rose go back to the fireplace to see the clock broken.

"Well that's a bit scary." Rose comments.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" the young blond inquires.

"Just a bit yeah" Rose admits.

"Because," the Doctor explains. "If the clock's broken, then what's ticking?" Rénette begins to look a bit scared as she contemplates this information. Skinny man continues, "If you are something that ticks and you're hiding in a little girl's bedroom, what's the first thing you do? You break the clock. You don't notice the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You'll start to wonder if you're really alone."

"Try to be calm about this," Rose tells Rénette. "But we need you to stay in the middle of your bed. Don't drape any arms or legs over the side." The little girl complies as the Doctor lies down by the side of the bed. He goes to sonic the thing. It fights back. He stands up to see a badly faced French guy (no offence to the French intended).

"Rénette," he warns, "Don't turn around." He goes over to Rénette and asks her to trust him as he places his hands on her head. "You've been scanning her brain! You've blown a hole in time just to scan a little girl's head?!"

Rénette turns to see the clockwork droid and startles in fright. Rose goes and comforts her.

"What do you want with me?" Rénette demands.

"You are not done yet." The droid drones.

"What is it?" Rénette asks.

"Just the monster from underneath the bed, just a nightmare." The Doctor answers, "Everyone gets nightmares, even him."

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Rénette inquires.

"Me" the Doc says as he leaves on the fireplace not realizing that he has left Rose behind.

Mickey is startled when he sees the Doctor suddenly come around the fireplace. He is even more stunned when the badly masked droid comes through. The Doctor grabs an extinguisher from the wall and freezes it.

"Ice gun," Mickey comments, "nice."

"Fire extinguisher" the Doc corrects. He hands it off to Mickey, before turning his attention back to the droid. "Oh, you are beautiful! It would be a real shame to destroy you. An act of vandalism, but that's not going to stop me. Shame about the face" He removes the mask, revealing the clockwork underneath. Then the droid has the nerve to teleport on him, or at least, that's how the Doctor sees it.

"Where'd it go?" Mickey inquires.

"Short range teleport," the Doc goes back to the fireplace. "Don't wonder off!"

After the Doctor leaves, Mickey considers the "ice gun" in his hands, and the "Don't wonder off rule" before deciding to "wonder off". As he goes along Mickey finds a camera with an eye in it and a heart wired into the wall. He can't help but wonder if this is what a normal day for the Doctor and Rose is like.

"Hello, I'm looking for a little girl named Rénette and my Rose," the Doctor says this upon arriving back in France. He is talking to a strangely familiar looking, blond, young adult.

"Hurry up Rénette!" a female voice calls from elsewhere.

"Just a minute, Mother!" the blond yells back.

"You, you're Rénette!" the Doctor is flabbergasted. That is when Rose chooses to enter the room. She looks no older than she did when he last saw her, unlike Rénette. Upon seeing the Doctor she charges over to him and gives him a Tyler slap. "What was that for?"

"Leaving me here for several bloody years!" Rose shouts before kissing him.

"And that was for?" the Doctor asks a bit dazed.

"Because I haven't seen you for many years." Rose smirks. A servant enters the room.

"Madame **[1] **Poison," the servant says, "You're mother is getting impatient."

"Tell her that I'll be along shortly." Rénette sounds a bit annoyed. "This is good-bye, isn't it, Rose?"

"Yeah" Rose agrees going over to hug the girl that has become her friend. "It is. Good-bye" Rénette breaks the hug and goes to join her mother.

"Madame Poison!?" the Doctor exclaims, "as in the future uncrowned queen of France? Madame de Pompadour?"

"Yes Doctor" Rose tells him nearly giggling at his antics, and as she pushes him back toward the fireplace.

Back on the ship, the Doctor is moaning about how everyone always breaks rule one "Don't wonder off."

"Hello horsy" Rose breaks him out of his train of thought.

"Let's find out where you came from." The Doctor suggests. When the pair finally find out where Arthur came from, they see Rénette and a friend of hers talking about the King's current mistress. Rénette turns around to look at them. The Doctor ducks down and hide from view, but Rose just smiles and put a finger to her lips. Rénette gets the message and continues to walk away.

Mickey is looking though another time window and asks, "Who does he think he is?"

"The King of France" the Doctor tells him. "As it turns out Rénette is the king's mistress to be, and I think this is the night they meet."

"Doesn't the king have a queen?" Rose inquires.

"Oh, yeah" he confirms.

"The king's wife and the king's girlfriend," Mickey comments, "I bet they got along well."

"Oh, they did. They were good friends."

"Really?"

"France, it's another planet."

"Why is there a horse on a spaceship?"

"Get some perspective Mickey. What is prerevolutionary France doing on a spaceship? His name is Arthur, since you didn't ask."

"Arthur?"

"I speak horse."

"Well you can't keep it." Rose informs him.

"Why not?" the Doctor complains. "I let you keep Mickey!" Rose just shakes her head at him and leaves him. She drags Mickey with her. The Doctor was about to follow them when he notices a clockwork droid with Rénette.

"Fireplace man!" Rénette exclaims.

"What do you want with her?" the Doctor demands of the droid. Upon getting no response he tells Rénette to make it answer him. Finally it tells him that she is "compatible" and that they are "the same".

"Leave!" she shouts, and it does.

"No!" the Doctor says. "Rénette I need you to trust me." He places his hands on her head. "If there is something you don't want me to see just imagine a door, and close it. Oh, actually there's a door there, several doors in fact. How old are you?"

"So promising"

"Not my question, theirs; you're 23, which for some reason means you're not ready."

"So lonely, such a lonely childhood, Doctor"

"You were never alone. When did you start calling me Doctor?"

"But not alone anymore; you have your wolf to keep you company now."

"How did you do that?" the Doctor jerks away from the blond.

"A door once opened may be walked through from either side."

"How much did you see?"

"You know all the names of the stars, don't you Time Lord? I could see it in your head. Now dance with me."

"I can't, I'm with Rose. You're supposed to dance with the king tonight."

"Then first I shall make him jealous, that and I want to learn more about my best friend's boyfriend, the proper way." The Doctor gulped, but allowed Rénette to lead him away.

Shortly after leaving the Doctor, Rose and Mickey were ambushed by clockwork droids make unconscious. Rose wakes up to see a droid leaning over her.

"You are compatible" it states as it holds one of its blades to her neck.

"You don't want to do that." Rose stalls, "You see Mickey and I, we have a friend who's going to stop you. Have you ever heard of the Daleks? Well they had a name for my friend, legends and a name. They called him, they called him…" Rose hears what sounds like the Doctor singing, badly.

The Doctor comes in acting and singing drunkenly. He has his tie on his head and what appears to be a glass of wine in hand.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in!" Rose mocks, "The On Coming Storm!" She could feel the fact that the Doctor was indeed not drunk through their bond. "What have you been up to?"

"Among other things" the Doctor leans over her, "I think invented the banana martini about two centuries early. Did you know that they had never seen a banana before? Always take a banana to a party, Rose, bananas are good." He turns to the droid ready to chop her up. "I love you, you are the best. Do you know why? It's because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick, thick, thickty thickface from thicktown thickanina; and so is your dad. And get this they think that because this ship is 37 years old that when Rénette is 37 she will be compatible and if you think that, then you probably think that this is wine."

He pours the purple liquid into the droid. "Anti-oil, if it moves, it doesn't. What are you doing lying down for?" The Doctor releases Mickey and Rose from their restraints.

"Are they safe?" Mickey asks.

"Safe and thick" the Doctor assures, "just the way I like them." He tries to shut down the time windows, but can't because one of the droids is on the other side of one of them. That droid sends a signal back that says he found the 37 year old Rénette. The other droids wake up, and teleport away to Rénette.

"Hello Rénette" a 32 year old blond hears her old friend Rose Tyler say.

"Rose!" Rénette exclaims. "It's been awhile since I've last seen you."

"I'm afraid I can't even come close to saying the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine a ship, a ship of the sky in which there are windows to different points in your life."

"What you're saying is that in your world my life pressed together like pages of book where one can go through without aging, where I the weary traveler must always take the slow path."

"I'm sorry, but that's not all."

"What else then?"

"The droids, they are coming for you. I'm not exactly when, but in five years, sometime after your 37th birthday, the droids will be here. When they do come, the Doctor says to keep talking, stall them."

"Until what?"

"Until we can get there to help you; I promise that we will come."

"Is this another good-bye?"

"This is an 'until we meet again'."

"Rose" Mickey interrupts as he comes via the tapestry. "The Doctor says that he's found the correct window. You need to come."

"I'm sorry Rénette, but I have to go now." Rose says to her friend.

"I will see you again?"

"I promise." With those two words Rose follows Mickey back through the tapestry. They catch up with the Doctor.

"How do we get through?" Mickey asks.

"We can't there is a plate on this side and a glass mirror on that side." The Doctor tells them, "We would need a truck to break through."

"We don't have a truck." Mickey states.

"No, really?" the Doctor says dryly.

"We have a horse." Rose comments as Arthur shows up.

"Rose Tyler you are a genius!" the Doctor exclaims as he gives her a quick peck on the lips and mounts the horse. "Are you coming with?" Rose grins and climbs on after him. They burst through the window, smashing it.

"Rose!" Rénette exclaims, "Fireplace man!"

"Hello Rénette!" the Doctor says.

"I am the King of France!" the king of France insists.

"Yeah, well I'm the Lord of Time." The Doc counters. Rose lightly whacks him on the arm and thinks the word rude at him. He whispers to her "Was that actually rude?"

Rose looks at the broken mirror and comments to one of the droids, "Forget seven years bad luck, try 3,000."

"Give it up," the Doctor informs the clockwork droids. "The time window has been smashed; all connection to the ship has been lost. No I'm not winding you up. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that mechanical heart? A week? A day? An hour?" The droids shut off.

"When the two of you crashed through the mirror, did you know that you wouldn't have a way back?" Rénette asked the couple. Rose took the Doctor's free hand.

"Yes" the Doctor told her.

"Yet you came anyway," Rénette said, "Stuck on the slow path, for me."

"At least we're still together" Rose said leaning into the Doctor's side.

"Here's to the slow path" the Doctor raised his glass up for a toast.

"I think I would have enjoyed the slow path." Rénette admitted.

"What'd you mean?" Rose asks.

"Follow me" Madam de Pompadour commands. They do. "I had it moved here, years back, exact in every detail."

"The fireplace!" the Doc exclaims.

"Do you think it will work?"

"When you moved it you broke the connection with the ship, but the link is basically physical, so if we're really lucky…" The Doctor taps out shave and a haircut on the fireplace. He triggers it. Rose and the Doctor start to travel back to the ship.

"NO!" Rénette shouts.

"Rénette, pack a bag" the Doctor is crouching down in front of the fireplace.

"I don't understand. Am I going somewhere?"

"Pick a star, any star. Just give us two minutes." The Doctor and Rose dash off toward the TARDIS where an annoyed Mickey is waiting for them.

"I've been waiting four and a half hours!" Mickey complains.

"Well there you go, always wait four and a half hours." The Doctor counters. "Now there's on last thing we need to do, come on Rose." He pulls Rose back toward the fireplace and they go through. They are faced with an older king.

"She was right, you never age." The king says, "You just missed her. She will be in Paris by six." Rose and the Doctor go over to the window to see a hearse being pulled away by horses. Rose chokes back a sob. "She waited for you." The King handed Rose an envelope, "She wrote this for you. What does it say?" Rose doesn't open it; instead she puts it into her pocket. "Very wise"

"Come on Rose, let's go." The Doctor tugs Rose back toward the fireplace.

"What happened?" Mickey asked once the two had come back to the TARDIS.

"I'm going to go to my room." Rose announces. Upon arriving there, she pulls out Rénette's letter. It reads…

"Dear my old friend Rose,

I am afraid my days grow shorter. You and your Doctor have not come for me yet. I fear that you must hurry. We had several good years together. I am so glad that I met you. I hope that you will never forget me. Never leave you Doctor, because 'One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.' Do not let your angel go. I hope that this is not a 'good-bye', but an, 'until next time,' Wolf.

Your friend,

Madam de Pompadour,

Rénette"

* * *

**[1] In French "poison" means fish, so Rénette Poison is Rénette Fish!**


	7. Doomsday

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**Sorry for not doing more during season 2, but I've been desperate to clear the Tivo**

* * *

The Doctor ducked through the door ducking under the death rays **[1] **being shot by the Daleks and Cybermen, and also the bullets being fired by the humans **[2]**. He was reaching for the mangna-clamps. He grabbed both claps, thinking that Rose is going to need one too **[3]**.

"El-i-vate!" one of the Daleks cried as the "Genesis Ark" rose up through the ceiling.

"What are they up to?" the Doctor asks.

"Why do they need to be outside?" Rose adds.

"Come on we need to see what they're doing." The Doctor starts running toward the stairs.

"That's 25 stories up!" Jackie complains, "I've already gone down all of them!"

"You could always take the lift." Jake says from behind them. Upon reaching the top floor they see the "Genesis Ark" started to spew Daleks.

"Time Lord science" the Doc realizes, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Your people put Daleks in there, why?" Mickey inquires.

"It's a prison ship."

"How many Daleks?" Rose questions. She can feel anger and fear coming from her Doctor.

"Millions" is his disheartening answer.

"Doctor we have to stop them." Pete reminds, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes" he turns around with 3-D glasses on. "Isn't anyone going to ask what's with the glasses?"

"What's with the glasses?" Rose humors him.

"I can see!" he hands her the glasses. She puts them on and sees the Doctor surrounded by particles.

"What is it?"

"Void stuff, you get it by traveling though the Void." "Background radiation"

"Look at the others. See they also have it. They came here via the Void." He does some weird thing with his hand. "Via the Void, I like that. Your mom's the only one who hasn't been through the Void, only time that she's looked normal in her life."

"Oy!" Jackie was indignant.

"The Cybermen and Daleks are soaked in Void stuff, they're from the Void. If we open the breach they'll get sucked back in."

"Where are you sending them again?" Mickey inquires.

"The Void" the Doctor in forms them, "Some call it Hell."

"He's sending them to Hell," Mickey comments to Jake. "I told you he was good."

"Wait, we are also covered in Void stuff, won't we get sucked in too?" Rose asks.

"That's why the others are going to the other world, I'm only opening the breach on this side."

"Jacks," Pete says softly…ish, "You have to take one of these and come with me." He hands her of the dimension hoppers.

"But they're destroying the city." Jackie protests.

"Oh I'd forgotten that you could argue. It's not just the city, it's the entire world."

"I'm not leaving without my daughter."

"Jacks…"

"I've spent 20 years without you, so shut it!"

"Mum," Rose joins their conversation. "I've had a life with you for 19 years, and then I met the Doctor." She is reluctant to bring up the bond that she and the Doctor share. "I've seen what he does, saving so many people, and he does it alone, but not anymore, 'cause he's got me now." As she's speaking Pete sneaks up behind Jackie and puts a dimension hopper around her neck before pressing the button.

Once in Pete's world, Pete removes her hopper.

"Take me back!" Jackie orders her not-so-husband.

"No!" Pete explains, "The Doctor said that every time we travel through, we damage the world."

"Mickey!" Jackie exclaims, "Tell him!" Mickey remains silent.

"So, how are we going to avoid being sucked in ourselves?" Rose questions.

"With these" the Doc reveals the magna-clamps.

"So, the old team then?"

"Hope and glory, Mutt and Jeff, shiver and shake"

"Who's shiver?"

"Oh, I'm shake." The Doctor gives his Rose a grin as they lock the levers into place.

"On line" a voice says. The Daleks start getting pulled into the Void. Rose and the Doctor feel its pull. Then, disaster strikes, a Dalek hits the lever on Rose's side and it starts to go down.

"I've got to get it upright!" Rose struggles to reach the lever while still holding the magna-clamp. It's no use. She lets go of the clamp and reaches the lever. Rose manages to push it back up. Her grip starts to slip. She looks at the Doctor and remembers that she has to hold on for both of their sakes.

"DON'T LET GO!" her Doctor shouts. Rose tries as hard as she can to hold on. Despite her fierce determination, and more than human strength, Rose slips. She flies away from the lever…

She slams into the wall. The breach closed just in time.

"Rose!" the Doctor races over to his unconscious companion. He picks her up and caries her gingerly toward the TARDIS. He is desperate to get his Rose into the med-bay. When he gets back to the TARDIS the old girl opens her doors for him, and puts the med-bay right by console room. The Doctor will thank her later. In the med-bay the Doctor is grateful to find that aside from being unconscious, Rose is only bruised.

"Hello" Rose starts to open her eyes **[4]**. "Why does everything hurt?"

"You flew into a wall at high speeds." The Doctor grins at her, until she starts to tear up. "What's wrong? Aside from crashing into a wall that is…"

"Mum" Rose answers. "I knew that I would have to say good-bye to her, but I didn't think it would be so soon. I didn't say good-bye, actually." The Doctor's hearts started to break a little bit at how heartbroken she sounded.

"We might be able to find on last little hole in the universe. It might be enough to send a message through."

"Really?"

"Yes really" Rose tried to get up and winced in pain. "You're covered in bruises, sorry."

"Can't you do something then, _Doctor_?" She gives him a cheeky grin.

"Course I can!" he says, and he does. A few days later they are ready to send the message.

In Pete's world Jackie is arriving at Bad Wolf Bay. She turns to see a hologram of her daughter and the Doctor with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"You look like a ghost." Jackie comment to the two **[5]**.

"Is that better?" the Doctor points his screwdriver at something and they look more solid.

"Can I?" Jackie goes to touch Rose.

"Still just an image, no touch" Rose admits.

"Where are we?" the Doctor asks.

"Norway" Jackie informs, "This place translates as Bad Wolf Bay."

"Of course it would" Rose thinks. Out loud she says, "We have about two minutes."

"There's four of use now, Me, Pete, Mickey and the baby."

"Congratulations" both Tyler women are crying. "I love you mum, and I'll always be your daughter." Rose remembers their conversation from before they went to Torchwood.

"I love you too, sweetie"

"Tell my brother or sister about me yeah?"

"You can bet on it. Doctor keep my daughter safe, and don't hurt her. If you do I will find a way back and slap you."

"Yes Mam!" The Doctor is terrified by Jackie's threat. Rose and the Doctor fade away. Rose crumples into the Doctor, crying. Of course the universe chooses this moment to make an angry, ginger bride appear in the TARDIS.

"What!?" the Doctor notices the women in white first.

"Where am I?" the women demands.

"What?"

"What is this place?

"What?" **[6]**

* * *

**[1] the red and blue rays make me think of Star Wars**

**[2] If you changed the human's hat to red he'd be from UNIT**

**[3] Rose only needs one, not two**

**[4] so much for being unconscious**

**[5] to the two, lol**

**[6] I've done a lot of these in this one...**


	8. The Runaway Bride

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

Donna Noble was walking down the aisle when she started to glow. When she started to disappear, she screamed. Things didn't get any better for her when she found herself in weird room with a tall skinny bloke, and a shortish blond crying into his shoulder.

"Where am I?" the Ginger bride shrieked.

"You're in the TARDIS" the Doctor calmly answered her.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS"

"That's not even a real word **[1]**!"

"How did you get in here?"

"How should I know? You and Blondie obviously drugged me! Who's paying you? Is it Neris?"

"Who's Neris?" Rose asked.

"You're best friend!" Donna shouted. She rushed over to the doors and pulled them open. Donna was in shock at the sight in front of her eyes. Rose went over and draped her arm around the ginger.

"You're in space" the Doctor explained. "This is my-our spaceship. Are you a human?"

"Why, is that optional?"

"Well for me it is."

"And you?" Donna directed her question to Rose.

"I'm human, well mostly." Rose admits, "I'm Rose, he's the Doctor, and who are you?"

"Donna, and what do you mean, _mostly_?"

"Long story"

"Why are you dressed like that for?" the Doctor asks Donna. Rose does a mental face palm.

"I'm going ten pin bowling!" Donna is annoyed. "I'm getting bloody married! Speaking of which, get me to the church right now!"

"Where is it?"

"St Marry's, Cheswick **[2]**, London, Earth, the Solar System!"

"Alright, alright" the Doctor mutters underneath his breath as he pilots the TARDIS.

"I said Cheswick!" Donna stomps angrily out of the TARDIS.

"There's something wrong with her." the Doctor strokes the TARDIS's door. "It's like she's digesting."

"What kind of Martian are you?" Donna suddenly realizes that the TARDIS is smaller on the outside. Donna runs from the little blue box. Rose and the Doctor realize this and chase after her.

"Come back to the TARDIS Donna!" Rose calls after the Ginger.

"No way! That box is too weird" Donna protests.

"Culture shock" Rose says knowingly, "happens to the best of us."

"You could call your family, tell them where you are" the Doctor stupidly suggests.

"How?" Donna cries out.

"Haven't you got a mobile?"

"Why would she have her phone on her?" Rose asks incredulously. "She hasn't got pockets!"

"Why not?"

"I'm in my wedding dress," Donna exclaims to the daft alien. "One thing I forgot to say to Alison is, 'I want pockets!'"

"Taxi!" the Doctor calls to hide his embarrassment.

"Rose," Donna asks quietly, "how do you live with him?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Rose admits. By this time the Doctor has successfully hailed a cab. The three of them pile in.

"Double rates today." The taxi driver informs them.

"I don't have any money, do either of you have any money?" the Doctor asks the girls.

"I didn't exactly expect to need money today." Rose says bitterly.

"POCKETS!" Donna exclaims. The taxi driver kicks them out.

"So much for the Christmas spirit," Donna mutters after cursing the driver out.

"Call them" the Doctor tells Donna upon finding a payphone.

"What do I dial?"

"Just dial the number." The Doctor sonics the payphone.

"What did you do?"

"Something Martian!" the Doctor races over to the ATM where Rose has been waiting. He withdraws some cash, before discovering that there are robo-Santas from last Christmas around.

"Free money" Rose suggests. The Doctor takes a moment to understand what she means by that, before **[3] **sonicing the cash point.

"Thanks for nothing!" they hear Donna call from within a cab containing a robo-Santa. By the time the time traveling trio **[4]** were able to respond to this Donna was too far away.

"To the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaims.

"I didn't know that she could fly!" Rose shouts from her position at the consol.

"I don't make her do it very often!"

"There's Donna!"

"Santa's a robot!" Donna shouts.

"Donna! Open the door!" the Doctor tells her.

"I can't, it's locked!" the bride yells, so the Doc sonics the door. The robot chooses that moment to press the petal down further.

"Rose, NOW!" the Doctor shouts to his companion. Rose pulls the lever indicated, and the TARDIS speeds up.

"Donna you'll have to jump." The Doctor shouts.

"I'm not jumping on the motorway!" Donna shouts to him.

"Trust me!"

"Do you trust him Rose?"

"I trust him with my life, but not my tea!" Rose jokes, "Trust him, trust us!"

Donna does, and jumps. She lands on the Doctor.

"Oy," Rose jokes some more. "Get off my boyfriend." The Doctor grins at her and hurries to pilot the TARDIS elsewhere.

"Thing is," the Doctor admits as he blows a fire extinguisher into the TARDIS for a spaceship, she doesn't do a whole lot of flying."

"Ten past three" Donna looks at her watch.

"Did we miss it?" Rose asks sympathetically.

"Yeah" Rose hugs the ginger. "Wish we had a time machine; then we could go back and get it right."

"We can't go back on someone's personal timeline, apparently." The Doctor looks at Rose.

"Found that out the hard way," Rose admits, "nearly destroyed the universe." Donna looks at her strangely. "Long story" the three sit down on the edge of a helipad.

"We ran into the robo-Santas last Christmas" the Doctor recalls.

"What happened?" Donna was interested…ish.

"Giant spaceship over London? People standing on roof edges?"

"I had a hangover." Rose and the Doctor were surprised.

"Here" the Doctor held up a gold ring.

"Oh do you have to rub it in? 'Sides shouldn't you be giving that to your girlfriend?"

"He hasn't proposed yet." Rose explains, "That, and it's a biodamper."

"We should go to the reception. You can do the explaining Martian boy! Oh, they'll be so heartbroken."

They weren't heartbroken. The threesome arrived to find the party in full swing, and Lance dancing with a blond.

"You had the reception without me!" Donna roared, "They had the reception without me!"

"I gathered" the Doctor told her.

"So you're not completely dense then?" Rose teased.

"It was all paid for" the blond that Lance had been dancing with announced. "Why not?"

"I got you're little message in the end," Donna's mother complained. "I'm on earth, very funny." Everyone was yelling at Donna.

"Wait for it" Rose whispered to the Doctor just in time for Donna to start fake crying. Everyone started to change their tunes from mean, to comforting. As Donna was pulled into Lance's arms, she winked at the Doctor and Rose. "Told you"

"May I have this dance?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Do you have the moves?"

"Shall we find out?"

"Yes"

They danced for one song before the Doc decided to do some research. He asked to borrow some guy's cell phone. Rose leaned over him to read the phone too. The phone reveled that Torchwood was the sole proprietor of H. C. Clements. Upon reading that name, Rose shuttered.

"Let's go see what that guy got on tape." The Doctor pointed towards the wedding videographer.

"They said send it into "You've been framed", and I said 'more like the news.'" The videographer prattled.

"That can't be right, play it again." The Doctor was shocked by what he saw on the tape.

"What is it?" Rose inquires.

"Huan particles"

"Tha's bad?"

"Very, huan particles haven't existed since the dark times. They're so old that they can't be hidden by a biodamper." As he says this the couple realizes that Donna isn't safe.

"Donna!" Rose calls.

"What!?" the ginger yells back.

"The biodamper doesn't work!" the Doctor informs her. "We need to get out of here!"

"Let's try the back door" Rose suggests.

"Or maybe not." The Doctor points out as they find robo-Santas on all sides.

"The Christmas tree!" Rose gasps in horror.

"What about them!" Donna demands.

"They kill!"

"Everyone away from the tree!" the Doctor starts shouting.

"That man's an idiot!" Donna's mother shouts, "What harm is a tree going to do. Oh, how pretty."

The ornaments started to fly off of the tree and dive bomb and explode at the guests. The robots enter the room.

"Hey Santas!" the Doctor calls, "When you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system." He plugs the sonic into one of the speakers and the sound resonates around the room and destroys the robots.

"Doctor, people have been hurt." Donna says.

"I'm not that kind of doctor." To Rose he says, "Look a remote for the ornaments and a second remote for the robots. I don't think they're scavengers any more, someone's taken control."

"Can you trace the signal?" Rose asks him.

"Yep" he pops his "p". The Doctor picks up the head of one of the robots, and puts his ear to it. He races outside with Rose, Donna and Lance in tow.

"Who are you, what's going on?" Lance demands.

"Have you got a car? Good, we need a ride to HC Clements." The Doc tells him.

"Well that's odd" Rose comments.

"What is?" Donna asks.

"The official plans for this building only shows a basement, but the lift also has a button marked 'lower basement.'"

"Are you telling me that this building has a secret floor?" Lance exclaims.

"No, we're showing you" the Doctor corrects him.

"You need a key," Donna points out.

"We don't" the Doctor whips out his sonic. "Rose and I can take care of this, goodbye."

"Oh, no you don't! You two keep saving my life."

"I'll just wait up…" Lance gets cut off.

"Lance in!"

"To honor and obey?" the Doctor asks him.

"Tell me about it mate" Lance agrees.

"Rude" Rose whispers.

"Oy!" Donna protests.

In the lower basement they find a door reading "Authorized Torchwood personnel only".

"What's Torchwood?" Donna asks.

"They were the ones behind the Battle of Canary Warf." Rose has notes of bitterness and sadness in her voice.

"What battle?"

"The Cybermen, skies of London full of Daleks." The Doctor says.

"I was in Spain"

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving"

"The big picture Donna, you keep missing it." Rose shakes her head unable to understand how someone could be so good at missing stuff.

"I'm going up" the Doctor announces.

"You better comeback, Martian boy" Donna threatens.

"Don't worry, you've got Rose. She's the best insurance you could possibly have, 'side's I couldn't lose you if I tried."

"Do you ever just want to smack him?"

"Constantly" Rose jokes…ish.

"We're underneath the Thames' flood barrier," the Doctor announces.

"What a secret base inside of a famous London land mark?" Donna is surprised.

"I know!" Rose is sarcastic, "Completely unheard of."

"Allonzy!" the Doctor cried out.

"Is that going to be your new favorite word?"

"Maybe, probably"

"We were going somewhere?" Donna reminded them.

Eventually the foursome made it to a room with lots of tubes in it.

"That's how they did it!" the Doctor exclaimed. "But they would need something to catalyze it! Oh, you were getting married! Your body would be a chemical warzone with all of those hormones!"

Donna slaps him, "Do you find this amusing!"

"What's in her?" Lance asks nervously.

"Huan particles" the Doctor answers. "They haven't existed since the Dark Times. My people got rid of them."

"Your people? What company do you represent?"

"Rose and I are kind of freelancers."

"Doctor," Donna insisted, "Am I safe?"

"Yes"

"Sure, lie to Donna" Rose cut in, "I'm _sure_ your people got rid of Huan particles because they were completely _harmless_."

"Huan particles are deadly."

"What's going to happen to me?" Donna was frightened.

"You'll be fine, Donna, I promise. I'm not going to lose anybody else."

"Oh she is long since lost." A new voice cut in, and a wall disappeared.

"Drilled by laser, oh very Torchwood."

"How far down does it go?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Down to the center of the earth." The disembodied voice answered her.

"I didn't come all this was just to talk to the PA!" the Doctor ordered. "Show yourself!"

"Who are you to have such command?" the voice inquired.

"I'm the Doctor!"

"Then prepare your best medicines doctor man, for you will be sick at heart." A spider person appeared. "I am the empress of the Racnos!"

"That's impossible! The Racnos were wiped out! Unless you are the last of the Racnos! Rose, you have that look again."

"What look?" Rose asked.

"The 'he's hot when he's being clever face.'"

"You are so full of yourself."

"You like it"

"Shut up"

"If you two could leave the flirting for later!" Donna insisted. She noticed Lance coming up behind the empress with an ax and started to distract the spider lady, right up until Lance put the ax down and started laughing at her with the empress.

"Oh, Donna" Rose put her arms around the poor women as she realized what Lance had been doing to her.

"What?"

"He made you coffee, everyday, for six months."

"I still don't get it."

"He was dousing you with Huan particles, everyday, for six months **[5]**."

"It's like you said, Doctor, it's all about the big picture." Lance was in a different conservation. "In all of it humans are so small, that's what she can show me."

"So what are you her consort!" the Doctor demanded.

"Better than a night with her!" Lance indicates Donna.

"But, I loved you!" Donna cried out.

"That's what made it so easy." Donna bites back a sob.

"The Racnos devoured whole planets" the Doctor informs.

"Is it our fault that we're born hungry?" the empress demanded.

"They eat people?" Donna asks disgusted.

"H. C. Clements," the Doctor inquires, "Did he wear those black and white shoes?"

"Yeah, we call him the 'fat cat in spats.'" The Doctor points to a spot in on the web. "Oh, my God!"

"My Christmas dinner" the Racnos empress cackles. "Dispose of this chattering Doctor man and his Rose."

"You don't want to do that." The Doctor warns.

"They won't hit the bride, they're such good shots."

"Yeah, but think about it. The activating of the particles drew Donna into our ship, reverence that and the ship comes to her."

The TARDIS appeared around the Doctor, Rose, and Donna just in time.

"Donna, remember earlier when we were talking about having a time machine?" Rose questions.

"Well now we're going to use it." The Doctor informs Donna, "We're going farther back in time then I've ever been before; all the way back to when the Earth was first forming."

"I think Donna's way is best." Rose throws the doors open to show lots of dust and rocks.

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asks.

"All around us in, the dust"

"Kind of puts the wedding into perspective." The Doctor puts the TARDIS into fast-forward, so to speak.

"What's happening?" he asks.

"The Racnos ship has made itself the heaviest rock, and is becoming the center of the earth." Rose tells him.

"That's why she needs the Huan particles. The Racnos empress is going use them to restore the others." Just then the TARDIS started to shake.

"What's happening?" Donna screams.

"Remember my particles pulling particles **[6]** trick? Well it works in reverse and now they are pulling us back."

"The extrapolator!" Rose shouted.

"The extrapolator! **[7]** We can use it to give us a bump! Rose Tyler you genius!" the Doctor gives Rose a quick peck on the lips. Donna feels a pang of sadness when she sees that. Just as the TARDIS is about to finish landing the Doctor gives the extrapolator a whack with his mallet and the shift about 200 yards to the right.

"So now what?" Donna asks.

"I don't know"

"You don't have a plan!"

"He never does" Rose informs her, "He makes it up as he goes along, but he's brilliant at it." The trio arrives at a door where the Doctor takes out a stethoscope and puts it to the door and starts blathering on.

"Donna's never been this quiet." The Doctor notes. The pair turns around to see that Donna was gone. He takes out the sonic and opens the door to reveal two robots, Santa disguise free.

Donna finds herself in the web next to Lance.

"Purge the particles!" the empress commands. Golden energy flows from Donna and Lance into the pit. "My children will be starving."

"Use her not me!" Lance pleads,

"I don't like the way you talk to your lady friend. Perish the web." The empress announces. "It is done! So you might as well my clever little Doctor man and Rose."

"Oh all right" the Doctor conceded. "It was a nice try." Both the Doctor and Rose remove their robot disguises.

"Take aim and…"

"Relax" All of the robots collapse.

"How'd you do that?" Donna inquires.

"Do you know what I've got Donna? Pockets!" He takes a remote controller out of his pocket.

"How'd you fit that?"

"They're bigger on the inside. Hold on," He sonics the web.

"I'm going to fall!"

"You're going to swing." As Donna starts swinging Rose realizes the Doctors miscalculation and rushes down the stairs in time to catch Donna.

"Thanks"

"No prob." The blond tells the ginger. They go up the stairs and join the Doctor.

"Then my children shall feast on Martian flesh!" the Racnos shouted.

"I'm not from Mars" the Doctor tells her.

"Then where?"

"My planet is long since gone, but its name lives on… Gallifray!"

"They murdered the Racnos!" The Doctor pulls some of the ornaments out of his pockets and directs them into the wall and the Thames starts flowing in.

"Doctor you can stop now" Rose tells him.

"Let's get out of here" he says. The three of them make their way out.

"There's just one problem." Donna says once they are out, "We've drained the Thames." The Trio burst out laughing. The Doctor and Rose take Donna back to her home.

"Best Christmas present they could have." The Doctor gestures towards her family. "Oh wait, you hate Christmas. But what if it snowed?" He does something to the TARDIS and a light shoots up and it starts to snow.

"Come with us" Rose asks.

"I can't" Dona says, "But make sure you stay with him, he needs someone to stop him."

"Goodbye then" Rose hugs Donna.

"Will I ever see you two again?"

"If we're very lucky." The Doctor tells the Ginger. He and Rose go into the TARDIS and leave.

* * *

**[1] Donna's right, TARDIS is not a word, it's an acronym**

**[2] Probably the wrong spelling...**

**[3] I seem to have a thing for the word "before", but before...**

**[4] Alliteration, curse you English class**

**[5] "everyday, for six months" Does Rose have an echo?**

**[6] Another alliteration, and another one!**

**[7] Again, does Rose have an echo?**


	9. Tylers and Jones

**I don't own Doctor, and would someone _PLEASE_ tell me what the Doctor and Rose's couple name! PLEEEAAASE! *Gives you my best pouty look (which just contains my really go pouty lip, I can't do the rest of the pouty face...)* PLEASE tell me! PPLLEEEEAAAAASSEE!**

* * *

Martha Jones was on her way to the hospital while various members of her family were calling her and begging her to sort out their issues during her brother, Leo's birthday party. As she was walking along a tall skinny man in a suit came up to her and took his tie off.

"Like so" the man said before walking off. Immediately afterwards a short blond came up to her.

"Would you like a chip?" the blond asked holding up a chip from her container.

"No thanks" Martha answered confused. The blond shrugged, ate the chip and walked off. Martha thought that this was weird, but didn't dwell on it. She continued her walk to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital, a darkly dressed man in a helmet bumped into her.

"Oy! Watch it!" Martha yelled at him. He just kept walking on and ignored her.

At her locker Martha received a shock from the locker. "A lot of weird things have been happing to me today." Martha thought to herself as she went to join the other Medical students and Mister Stocker.

"Mrs. Fanning **[1]**," Mr. Stocker said, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Dizziness and headaches" she replied, "It's gotten worse since I've gotten here."

"What do you recommend?" Mr. Stocker addressed the med students.

"Dizziness and headaches could be a sign of an early onset of diabetes." Oliver suggested.

"Hardly an early onset, if you'll forgive me."

"We could run a CT scan" another of Martha's fellow med students suggested.

"And waste all of that money? You should just ask the patient. "Mrs. Fanning what did you have to eat last night?"

"I had salad" she answered.

"And the night before that?"

"Salad again"

"And Salad every night before that, against my wishes, simple salt deficiency."

The medical students were suitably chastened as they moved onto the next patient.

"John Tyler here was admitted last night with severe stomach pains." Mr. Stocker announced, "And this is his wife." Martha was surprised. Mr. Tyler looked exactly like the man who had taken off his tie in the street. Mrs. Tyler looked just like the blond who had offered her a chip. "Miss Jones, amaze me."

"That wasn't very smart of you," Martha informed as she used her stethoscope to try and locate Mr. Tyler's heart beat. "Running about in the street like that."

"I didn't" he protested, "I was here. Just ask my wife, Rose."

"She was also out there with you."

"In that case we were both here; just ask the nurses."

"As time goes on, I grow ever more infirm and weary." Mr. Stocker interrupted.

"Sorry" Martha was confused as she seemed to hear two hearts.

"Is there a problem? Are you having trouble locating the heart?"

"No. Stomach cramps?"

"That is symptom, not a diagnosis. You also fail rather basic procedures by not checking with the patient's chart first." Mr. Stocker got shocked as he went to grab the chart. All of the med students started to say how the same thing had happened to them. "It is no big deal. The excess static electricity is caused by the storm, as proven by?"

"Benjamin Franklin" Mr. Tyler chimed in, "What a day and a half that was, me and my mate Ben. I got soaked, rope burns and electrocuted!"

"When was this?" his wife questions.

"I was in my… eighth body then."

"Perhaps a visit to the psychiatric ward…" Mr. Stocker noted as they moved on.

Later on in the day Martha was talking to her sister when she noticed Mr. and Mrs. Tyler walking past the door. Not long after, the rain started going up.

"We're on the bloody moon!" Martha gasped as she looked out the window.

"How can we be on the moon?" one of her fellow med students panicked.

"Maybe we could open a window?" Martha ignored the girl's question.

"Don't! All of the air will rush out!"

"They're not exactly air tight any way" Martha countered. "The air would have rushed out by now."

"A very good point" Mr. Tyler came up beside her with his wife. He was fully dressed in a tight suit.

"Is there any place we could go out?" Mrs. Tyler asks, "Like a balcony?"

"Yeah, the patients balcony," Martha answers her.

"Well then, fancy going out?"

"Yes"

"We might die" Mr. Tyler warned.

"We might not"

"I like her" Mrs. Tyler said.

"Not her" Mr. Tyler implied the other med student, "she'll hold us up."

"Rude"

"And not ginger, that's me." Mr. Tyler gives a big grin.

"It's beautiful" Martha commented when they were standing outside. "We might die any minute, but still. Whatever this is, Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, I promise that we'll get out of this."

"We're not actually married," Rose said, "Yet."

"What's with you and that yet?" John asked. "My name's not John. My name is the Doctor."

"People actually call you the Doctor?" Martha questions, "And what is Rose's real name?"

"My name is Rose Tyler" Rose informs Martha, "and people usually call him, Doctor, not, The Doctor."

"Well not me. As far as I'm concerned, he has to earn that title."

"Then I better get started." The 'Doctor' stated. He picked up a rock and through it into a force field.

"Wait is this all the air that we've got?"

"Yes"

"What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know, a thousand?"

"A thousand people suffocating"

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Rose gestured towards the spaceships that had started to arrive. "Judoon"

"How do you know who the Judoon are?" the Doctor inquired.

"You know who they are."

"What does that m… Oh"

"I don't know who they are!" Martha interceded.

"Judoon are space police, well police for hire." The Doctor explained, "Interplanetary thugs." By this time the threesome were back inside.

"What do they want with us, are we trespassing on the moon?"

"No, but I like that"

"Like students" Rose interjected.

"Students?" Martha asked.

"Long story" the Doctor states. "I wish it were something as simple as trespassing on the moon, but they are making a catalog, which means they are looking for something nonhuman. That is very bad news for me."

"You're kidding me" The Doctor and Rose give Martha a look. "Stop giving me that look."

"You heard both of his hearts" Rose states. "What human has two hearts?"

"We need to find the fugitive." The Doctor says.

"Why can't we leave the Juddoon to find them?" Martha asks.

"If they find the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence the entire hospital to death."

"Why don't they just use a picture?"

"It might be a shape changer." The Doctor gets up, grabs Rose's hand and heads towards somewhere they might be able to find out who the fugitive is. Martha follows after them.

"What is that?"

"Sonic screwdriver"

"Well if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"He's not lying" Rose informs, "It's a screwdriver and it's sonic. What haven't you ever been board, with a lot of cabinets to put up?"

"What else do you have? A laser spanner?"

"Well I did, but it was stolen from me" the Doctor griped. "They're thick. The Judoon are thick!"

"Thick thick, thickty thickface from thicktown thicania?" Rose asked.

"Another long story." The Doctor explained before Martha could ask. "They wiped the records."

"I could ask Mr. Stocker, he would know" Martha suggested trying to be helpful.

"Any patients admitted in the last week with weird symptoms."

"Aside from him," Rose through in.

"Got it" Martha rushed off to find Mr. Stocker. She ran into his office to find Mrs. Fanning sucking his blood with a straw, and two of those dark helmeted things from before. Martha ran back to the Doctor and Rose.

"I've got the backup restored!" the Doc announced triumphantly.

"I found her!"

"What?"

"Mrs. Fanning, she was drinking Mr. Stocker's blood through a straw, like a vampire!" One of the helmeted things burst through the door.

"Run…na **[2]**!" the Doctor shouted and grabbed Rose's hand as the three of them took off. The Doctor directed them into an x-ray room. "I need one of you two to push the right button when I tell you to."

"I don't know which button!"

"Neither do I!" Rose shouted.

"Then find out!" the Doctor shouted back. He plugged his sonic into the x-ray machine. The dark thing busted into room. "NOW!"

Martha pressed the big yellow button.

"Always go for the big obvious looking button." Rose smiled at Martha. She didn't know why, but Martha felt really happy to have Rose admit that she had done well. "What did you do?"

"I increased the radiation level by 5,000 percent, killed him dead."

"Won't that kill you too?" Martha is concerned.

"Nah, it's only Rotan radiation. We played with Rotan blocks in the nursery. Oh it's safe you to come out now, I've absorbed it all."

Martha and Rose left the room that they were in and joined the Doctor.

"Now I have to expel the radiation. Ah if I can get it into my left shoe…" the Doctor was hopping up and down before taking his left shoe off and tossing it into a bin.

"You are completely mad" Martha exclaims.

"She's right" Rose commented, "You look completely daft with one shoe on."

"There we go!" the Doctor took his other shoe off, "Barefoot on the moon."

"What happened to your socks?"

"No idea!"

"So where was that thing from? The planet Zorax?" Martha questions

"People from the planet Zorax are pink and look like alligator." Rose proclaims.

"Really?"

"No idea"

"So, what is it?"

"It's a slab" the Doctor informs, "Just your basic slave drone. Pure leather, someone has a hell of a fetish."

"So did you" Rose says a little cheekily.

"I was a different man then."

"Don't tell me," Martha proclaims, "It's a long story." **[3]**

"My sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor has noticed that he has burned out his sonic.

"We need to get going."

"My sonic screwdriver! I loved my sonic screwdriver."

"You get a new one Doctor, and maybe this time it will do wood." Rose tells him.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaims, "We need to stop Mrs. Fanning!"

"You called me Doctor!" the Doctor exclaims.

"_Doctor_" Rose growled.

"Sorry"

The trio makes their way out, only to come face to face with another slab.

"That's the thing about slabs," the Doctor shouts, "They always come in pairs!"

"Like you two?" Martha asks, "Do you have any backup?"

"Martha," Rose says, "We are a couple, and we're on the moon surrounded by aliens, and you're asking personal questions?"

"Humans" the Doctor mutters.

Rose says "Oy!" at the same time Martha says, "Humans, I like that, I'll still not convinced that you're not one." Just then some Judoon come along, scan the Doctor, and announce that he is "nonhuman".

"Oh my God you really are!" Martha exclaimed as they ran from the Judoon.

As the trio got away from the Judoon, the Doctor tried to figure out what Mrs. Fanning was planning.

"She's as clever as me," the Doctor figured it out, "Almost."

"As humble as ever, Doctor?" Rose gave him a tongue in teeth grin.

"Listen, I need you and Martha to by me some time. You're unique biology should do the trick, but just in case…" He snogged her.

"If that was just a genetic transfer" Rose called to him, "Then I expect a proper snog once we get back to the TARDIS, and it better be better than the genetic transfer was!" The Doctor's cheeks were tinted pink. He ran off.

The Judoon chose that moment to arrive. The scanned Martha first and proclaimed her human with no trouble. Then they scanned Rose.

"Human" one of the Judoon grunted. "Wait, nonhuman trace detected, nonhuman trace confirmed." It pushed her against the wall. "Authorize full scan. Human with facial contact with nonhuman and genetic mutation detected." They drew an x on her hand with a circle around it. The Judoon hands Rose a pamphlet, "You will need this for compensation." Rose puts the pamphlet into her pocket.

Martha was telling the Judoon about Mrs. Fanning, when Rose collapsed.

"Rose!" Martha shouts as she crouches down next to the blond. "Rose what's wrong?"

"Lack of oxygen" Rose lies. "Just go on without me, _please_."

"You know a lot more about this stuff then I do."

"You can do it Martha Jones." Rose falls unconscious. Martha collects herself, as best as possible giving the circumstances, and leads the Judoon to Mrs. Fanning where they punish her for killing some princess or something like that. Martha doesn't really understand it all, but what she does understand is that the Judoon have abandoned them, the world was in danger, and the Doctor was dead… Or was he?

Martha started to do CPR to the Doctor, and then remembered that he had to hearts. Finally he got up.

"She did something to the scanner" Martha whispered before passing out.

When Martha came to, the hospital was back on earth. And both the Doctor and Rose had disappeared. She had hoped that they would stick around, if only to offer explain to the authorities. Then again, that didn't seem like their style.

As she was greeting her sister at the end of it all, Martha noticed the Doctor and Rose heading towards a blue police box. She turned her attention back to her sister briefly, when she looked back to where the box had been, it was gone.

Martha's brother, Leo's birthday party was a big flop. She wanted to escape the fighting. Then Martha noticed Rose standing by an ally. Rose gestures Martha to come after her. Martha figured that whatever Rose wanted her to see would be a hell of a lot better than being stuck with her fighting family.

Martha entered the ally to see the Doctor, Rose and the blue police box.

"We went to the moon today." Martha stated.

"A bit more quiet down here." The Doctor jibed.

"Rude" Rose elbowed him.

"Anyways, we wanted to off you a trip."

"What?" Martha was confused.

"This box" Rose explains, "is our time and space ship. We can take her everywhere."

"And since," the Doctor continued her thought, "You saved my life today; we thought that we would offer you a trip as a thank you."

"I can't" Martha says regretfully, "I've got exams and family."

"Did you miss the time part of our ship's description?" Rose asks.

"You can't travel in time."

"We'll prove it." As she said this, Rose and the Doctor walked into their box and it disappeared. Then it disappeared. They walked back out. The Doctor was holding his tie in his hand. "Once again, would you like a chip?" Rose held out another chip to Martha.

"You really can travel in time! It's a bit small though…"

"Look inside" the Doctor told her. Martha rushed inside, and then back outside, before rushing back inside.

"It's a little box, with a whole room jammed inside!"

"It's just as well she hasn't seen the rest of it." Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Really?" the Doctor was sarcastic, "We hadn't noticed." He and Rose hopped **[4] **over to the console and got ready to pilot the old girl. "Ready?"

"No"

The Doctor started the take off.

"Welcome aboard Miss Jones." Rose held out her hand.

"Pleasure to be here, Mrs. Tyler;" Martha shook Rose's offered hand.

* * *

**[1] yes I know this is the wrong name, I DON'T CARE!**

**[2] That's the way the 10th Doctor seems to say run...**

**[3] Consider this my running gag of sorts**

**[4] Not literally hopped... although they hopped for their lives once...**


	10. Shakespeare

**I forgot the name of this episode...**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**I went to Sea Scout Ball this past weekend!**

* * *

"Push that button!" the Doctor called to Rose as the TARDIS shook around.

"How does it go?" Martha asks, "How does it travel in time?"

"Oh let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know!"

The TARDIS landed with a large bump.

"Blimey, did you have to take a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes, and he failed it." Rose commented, "But if it's any consolation, that was 700 years ago, and he's only gotten worse."

"I have not!" the Doctor protested.

"Then you've stayed completely rubbish this entire time? Did you through her manual into a supernova or something?"

"Yes, I did. I disagreed with it. Now, are we going out or not?!"

"Ready Martha?"

"As ready as I'll never be… **[1]**" Martha answered.

"Allonzy!" the Doctor shouted as he took Rose's hand and dragged her out of the TARDIS. Martha follows quickly behind them.

"Oh my God! We did it! We really traveled in time! Where, no sorry, when are we?"

"Some time before the invention of the toilet…" Rose says just after a chamber pot is dumped in front of the time traveling trio **[2]**.

"It's not too bad; I've done the night shift."

"So, like she said, 'when are we?'"

"About 1599ish," the Doc informed.

"Do we need to change?"

"Why would we need to do that?"

"When you meant to take me to 1870, I had to change into period appropriate clothes. Never wear a corset, Martha, if you can help it."

"I was a different man then. Besides, 1599 isn't too different from modern day times. Look over there, recycling, a water cooler moment."

"And the world will be consumed in flames." A preachy guy, preached.

"Global warming" Rose pitched in.

"Will I get carted off as a slave?" Martha inquires.

"No, why?" the Doctor responds.

"I'm not exactly white."

"I'm not exactly human. Just strut around like you own the place, works for us."

"Did we mention that 1599 also has entertainment for the masses?" Rose asks. The Doctor grins at her as they pull Martha towards the Globe Theater. "The Globe Theater!"

"Well technically," the Doctor admitted, "It's not a globe, but a polygon with 14 sides."

"Can we go see Shakespeare **[3]**?" Martha is excited.

"What is else, bother having a time machine?" Rose questions.

"Wait, can we move around and stuff?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"It's like in the films, you step on one butterfly, and you change the course of the entire human race."

"Don't step on any butterflies then; why would you want to anyway?"

"What if I kill my grandfather?"

"Are you planning to?" the Doctor is interested/amused.

"No, but what if I do?"

"Don't" Rose suggests. "'sides I thought we were going to see Shakespeare."

"Come on then" the Doctor says, and they head into the theater, "And Martha when you get home you can tell everyone that you saw Shakespeare."

"And then I could get sectioned," Martha jokes along.

"That was brilliant!" Martha announces after the play, "It was worth putting up with the smell. I want to see Shakespeare. AUTHOR! Do people shout that?" Everyone else started to shout "Author!"

"Well," the Doctor noticed, "they do now. Shakespeare is genius, the most genius genius that ever was. **[4]** Now we're going to hear him speak!"

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted as he walked out on stage.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha commented when she sees the Doctor's crestfallen face.

"At least he was able to admit that someone else was a genius while he was in the room." Rose tells Martha. Martha giggles.

"I know that you're all thinking that "Love Labors Lost" has a funny ending, it just stops." Shakespeare shouts out, "Will the boys get the girls? Well you'll find out; in my next play, "Love Labors Won"! When? Well give it some time, you don't rush a genius." He bows before suddenly standing upright, "When? Tomorrow night!"

"I'm no expert," Martha comments as they leave the theater, "But I've never heard of "Love Labors Won"."

"It's the lost play." The Doctor informs, "It's on the plays list, but it's never been found."

"Shall we find out?"

"It was supposed to be just a short trip, but…"

"Let's go meet Shakespeare!" Rose yells with glee. The trio makes their way to the inn where Shakespeare was staying.

"Not another fan." Shakespeare groans, "No you can't be sketched with me, and don't ask where I get my ideas from." Then he catches sight of Martha and Rose. "Hey nonny, nonny come sit down next to me." The Doctor slings his arm around Rose and gives her a quick peck on the lips marking her as his.

"Hello, I am Sir Doctor of the TARDIS; this is my wife, Dame Rose Tyler of the Powel Estate, and our companion Martha Jones." The Doctor announced as he whips out the psychic paper. "Here you are."

"That paper is blank."

"Oh, that just proves it."

"Doctor, focus" Rose whispers.

"No it's not;" Martha refers the psychic paper, "It says right here, Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, and their companion."

"And I say it's blank" Shakespeare insists.

"It's psychic paper." The Doctor explains to Martha, "It tells people what you want it to, usually."

"Psychic?" Shakespeare says intrigued, "Words are my trade, yet I've never heard that one before. Now who is this Ethiopic swath of yours?"

"Excuse me?" Martha is affronted.

"Is that not the term we use these days? Black beauty? Queen of Afric?"

"It's political correctness gone made." The Doctor rubs a hand over his face.

"A new play without warning!" A burly man stormed into the room. "I want to see a transcript right now!"

"I'll get to you first thing in the morning." Shakespeare tells him.

"Now"

"I don't have it now"

"In that case, even if it's the last thing I ever do, _Love Labors Won_ will never be performed!" The burly man storms outside.

"Mystery solved then" Martha was slightly disappointed. "I thought it would be, I don't know, a bit more mysterious."

Just then a shout came from outside. The four of them raced outside to see the aforementioned burly man spewing water out of his mouth before collapsing to the ground.

"I'm a Doctor!" the Doctor shouts.

"So am I, near enough" Martha chimes in.

"I'm his assistant!" Rose yells as they race over to the stricken man.

"I've never seen anything like this," the Doctor admits. "It's like he drowned on dry land. I don't know a blow to the heart? Good lady, this man died from an imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise, fetch the constable."

"Why did you tell them that?" Martha wants to know.

"This lot still has one foot in medieval ages." Rose explains, "If he told them the truth, they'd panic and think tha' it's witchcraft."

"Well, what is it?"

"Witchcraft" the Doctor affirms before they head back into inn.

"I've gotten a room for the Doctor, his wife and their companion." The inn lady, Dolly **[5]** announced. Once she had led them to the room, "I'm afraid that there's just the one room, but with two beds."

"So who's going where?" Martha inquires.

"The Doctor and I will share," Rose answers.

"It's not exactly five stars is it? I haven't even gotten a toothbrush."

"Here you go" the Doctor pulls out two toothbrushes from his coat and hands one to each of the girls. "Spearmint."

Rose and the Doctor climb on top of one of the beds and face each other. Martha looks at them and feels a little like a third wheel.

"So, witchcraft" Martha tries to hide the fact that she feels like an intruder. "It feels a bit like Harry Potter."

"Oh," the Doctor exclaims, "Wait till you read book seven, I cried **[6]**."

"He did" Rose affirms.

"But witchcraft, really?" Martha asks.

"Magic doesn't exist" the Doctor chides.

"Cut me some slack, yeah? I only just started believing in time travel."

"There's something I'm missing; something staring me in the face, and I can't see it."

"Maybe it has something to do with the play, _Love Labors Won_?" Rose suggested.

"How do you figure?"

"That guy wanted to stop play from being performed, and then he died of mysterious causes. Also, before, Shakespeare wasn't about to put the play premier so soon, and then it's like someone snapped him upright and before you know it the play is tomorrow."

"You genius!" the Doctor gives Rose a quick smooch.

"You're not the only people in the room." Martha reminds them, "Also us humans need to sleep, so can we save the investigating for tomorrow."

After Martha's reminder the trio settles in for some sleep, well maybe not in the Doctor's case, only to end up being brutally awoken by a scream of terror. The Doctor and Rose jump out/off of bed immediately with Martha following close behind.

"That was Dolly" Shakespeare announces as they gather around her corpse.

"She died of fright" the Doctor says with shock.

"She stayed three bouts of plague while the rest of us ran like rats. What could have scared her so?"

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor quoted.

"I like that"

"You can't use it, it's someone else's."

"Why would someone want to do such a thing?" Rose asks.

"Why don't we find out?"

The four of them rush off and find themselves at the Globe Theater. There the Doctor discovers that the architect, Peter Street, insisted that it had to be fourteen sides. The Doc insisted that they go to see him in Bedlam. Enroute to the madhouse, Shakespeare flirted with Martha **[7]**.

At Bedlam Rose becomes enraged at the thought of the insane being whipped for entertainment, and Martha learns that Shakespeare lost his son.

"Peter, tell me about the witches." The Doctor places his fingers over Peter's temples.

"They came to Peter in the night. They got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Fourteen sides they said. Always fourteen; when it was done they sapped poor Peter's wits." Peter Street recounts.

"Where did Peter see the witches?" the Doctor insists.

"All Hollow's street"

"Too many words." One of the witches appears. "One touch of the heart." The "witch" places her finger over Peter's heart and kills him dead **[8]**.

"NO!" the Doctor protests.

"Let us out!" Martha shouts as she pulls at the bars, "Let us out!"

"The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor reprimands.

"Who's next to die?" the witch taunts.

"Well if you're looking for volunteers…"

"Doctor you can't!" Martha pleads.

"Can you stop her?" Shakespeare inquires.

"There's a power in words" the Doctor addresses the witch. "If I could only know you…"

"No one on earth knows us." The witch boasts.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now, fourteen, there are fourteen stars in the Rexal planetary configuration! Creature I name you Carrionite!"

The Carrionite creature in question shrieked and disappeared in a bright light. After which the Doctor sent Shakespeare to go stop the play as he, Rose and Martha went to go find the Carrionites.

"So which house?" the Doctor mused as a door creaked open.

"Should we make that, 'witch' house?" Rose asks.

The trio makes their way to/into the 'witch' house. Once inside they come across a younger looking Carrionite who explains that they wish to make a new world of bones, blood, death and witchcraft.

"It's my turn" Martha announces as she points at the Carrionite. "Creature, I name thee Carrionite!" When nothing happens, she asks, "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name only works once." The Carrionite taunts. "Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones, and name thee, Martha Jones." Martha collapses on the ground. "Alas only, sleeping. She is somehow misplaced in time, just as you said _Doctor_. Interesting, your name has no power over you. Why do you hide your name so? No matter, there is another name that will work on you, Rose Tyler." Upon being named, Rose feels faint, but does not collapse. "It's as if her name is not completely correct; as if this Rose goes by another name **[9]**."

"Before you can do anything," the Doctor threatens as he hides his worry over what the Carrionite might mean by "another name" for Rose, "You'll have to get through us first."

The Carrionite "flirts with the Doctor before grabbing some of his hair and flying out the window. She puts his hair on a "voodoo" doll and stabs it. The Doctor collapses as she flies off. Rose rushes to his side and starts banging on his chest as ordered. Martha joins them at this time, before the trio set off for the Globe. At the Globe they run into Shakespeare.

"Didn't we say something about stopping the play?" Rose asks the playwright.

"I must have hit my head" he confesses as he rubs his head.

"Don't rub it," the Doctor informs, "You'll go bald."

"Would he really?" Rose inquires.

"Come on, we have a play to stop!" the Doctor ignores Rose's question.

They discover that the Carrionites are already loose **[10]**. The Doctor tells Shakespeare that he has to stop them. Shakespeare starts on sending them back, when he struggles for the last word.

Shakespeare looks at the Doctor,

The Doctor looks at Rose,

Rose looks at Martha,

"Expelliarmus!" Martha shouts

"Expelliarmus!" Rose passes on

"Expelliarmus!" the Doctor tells Shakespeare.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare defeats the Carrionites.

"Good old J. K.!" The Doctor picks up the globe with Carrionites, "I've got an attic in which this lot can scream for eternity in."

The next day, the foursome is back in the Globe, and Shakespeare is reciting a Sonnet to Martha, when the Doctor and Rose burst out of the prop storage area.

"You've got a good prop selection back there." Rose comments.

"This reminds me of a Sicorax" the Doctor comments as he holds up a skull."

"I'll have that word off of you as well" Shakespeare tells the Doctor.

"I should be charging 10%. Here," the Doctor tosses the Bard a frilly neck brace. "It's a neck brace, it'll help. You might want to think about keeping it."

"We ought to get Martha back to Fredonia **[11]**." Rose says.

"You mean travel through time and space?" Shakespeare inquires, "It's not that hard to figure out, Martha is from the future, the Doctor is from elsewhere, and Rose seems to be a bit of both. There is definitely something of a wolf about her though…"

"She's here!" someone burst through the doors shouting.

"Who?"

"The Queen! She heard about last night's show!"

"The Doctor!" Queen Elizabeth I shouted, "And his consort, Rose Tyler! My sworn enemies! Kill them!"

"Run!" the Doctor shouted.

"What did you two do to piss her off?" Martha questions.

"I don't know"

"I can't wait to find out!" Rose confesses.

* * *

**[1] That is one of _my_ catch phrases**

**[2] That might not count as an alliteration...**

**[3] He's shaking a spear at us! run! :)**

**[4] You could call him that, or the most successful plagiarist ever. Romeo and Juliet was based off of a very long poem titled "The Tragicall Historye of Romeus and Juliet" by Arthur Brooke**

**[5] That's probably not her name...**

**[6] *spoiler alert* DOBBY! WHY!**

**[7] He would get on well with Jack Harkness. I'm reading "Romeo and Juliet" in school, two pages in, and it is filled with dirty puns...**

**[8] I never understood that phrase, if you kill them, why do you have to say that they are dead? Isn't that implied?**

**[9] A sort of "Romeo and Juliet" quote**

**[10] Expecto Patronum (Ish(**

**[11] That's a college in the states... I think that's what it says on the wall in my high school...**

**wow, 11**


	11. Inturlude: A Sonic!

**I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

"Martha," the Doctor asks after they have returned to the TARDIS, "One trip we said. What do you say? Shall we stretch the definition of one trip? One trip to the past and one trip to the future?"

"Yes" Martha is excited.

"Before we do that," Rose interjects, "Martha and I could do with some sleep."

"I am feeling a little tired" Martha admits.

"Humans," the Doctor muttered, "Sleeping half their lives away."

"Closer to one third, less with you around," Rose says, "Come on Martha, I'll show you a place to sleep."

"There's more to this place?" Martha is shocked.

"'Course there is. Did you think we slept in inns with Shakespeare all the time?"

Martha lets out a slightly embarrassed laugh, as she follows Rose out of the console room. Rose leads Martha to a room that looks better than a five star hotel room.

"This is amazing!" Martha exclaims.

"She must like you," Rose comments.

"She?"

"The TARDIS prepared the room for you. She's alive"

"Seriously?" Martha is incredulous.

"Seriously" Rose understands the feeling. "Since the TARDIS seems to really like you, you'll probably find some clothing your size in the closet. I'll be heading to my room now. Good night"

"Good night"

Rose walks away, leaving a somewhat confused and delighted Martha. Rose enters their room to find the Doctor waiting for her with something behind his back. He looked very excited.

"Rose!" the Doctor exclaims, "I've been waiting forever for you to get here. I have something that I've been meaning to give you for a while!"

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose has a grin on her face.

"This!" the Doctor presents Rose with a sonic screwdriver of her own. It looked just like his, but pink tipped instead of blue.

Rose couldn't find the words to thank him, so she kissed him, hard.

* * *

Martha awoke the next morning to an overly cheerful Time Lord shouting that it was time for her to get up, and that he couldn't wait any longer.

"Give me a few!" Martha groaned, and to her relief he left.

A few minutes later Martha found herself stumbling into a kitchen. In the kitchen she found the Doctor fiddling with the toaster, and tired looking Rose nursing a mug.

"Have a cuppa" Rose offers Martha a mug. "Also stay away from him in case the toaster blows up."

"Thanks," Martha accepted the mug at the same time the Doctor shouted, "ONE TIME!"


	12. Gridlock

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**A message to all creative criticism leavers: I don't mind the advice, but would you _please _stop commenting negatively about my author's notes, _please_!**

* * *

Some time later they were in the console room, and Rose looked far more awake.

"So," the Doctor inquired, "Are you ready for your one trip to the future?"

"Totally!" Martha yells.

"How about a different planet this time?"

"Can we go to yours?"

"Nah"

"Why not?"

"Where's the fun for me? Going back home? I don't want to do that."

"But,"

"How about New Earth?" Rose cuts Martha off, "Maybe I won't get possessed by a bitchy trampoline!"

"A bitchy trampoline?"

"Her name was Cassandra" the Doctor states bitterly, but glad for Rose's subject change.

"She claimed to be the last 'human'" Rose starts to explain, "But she wasn't human, not anymore. She turned herself into a flat piece of skin to remain 'pure'. When we went to New Earth last time, Cassandra decided that since I was 'pure' human that she would take over my body!"

"That doesn't sound like fun" Martha comments.

"It wasn't"

"So… New Earth?"

"Allonzy!" the Doctor exclaims as he starts the dematerialization sequence. The ride as usual was bumpy, and possibly deadly… They landed with yet another bump. Martha walks out of the TARDIS first.

"Time Lord version of dazzling, yeah?" Martha is sarcastic as they walk out into rain. "This looks like regular old Earth on a Wednesday afternoon."

The Doctor leads the way towards information port, and sonics it. He comments about how the hologram shows the view that he and Rose had last time. The rain chooses that moment let up.

"Better and better!" the Doctor announces.

"You'd enjoy anything, wouldn't you?" Martha is slightly exasperated.

"Except a slap from someone's mother and or domestics," Rose claims with a cheeky grin.

Just then there is a large clamor as panels on the walls opened up and lots of "street" venders start to try and sell the trio moods.

"I would like to by forget." A timid looking woman says.

"How much would you like forgetting?" One of the venders asks.

"My mother and father, they went on the Motorway."

"But they might comeback" the Doctor suggests.

"No, everyone goes to the Motorway in the end." She puts the forget patch on her neck and has a far happier expression on her face.

When the Doctor asks about her parents again, the woman just shrugs and walks off. A couple sneaks up on the threesome, and tries to take Martha, but Rose pulls her away. The couple ends up getting away with the Doctor **[1]**.

"Where did they take him!?" Rose orders. She is wearing an absolutely terrifying expression; one that Martha can only describe as wolfish.

"Looked liked car jackers to me." The ginger vender informs, "You'll never see him again.

Martha can't believe how nonchalant the vender seems under Rose's glare.

"You lot better back up and cash in to nigh!" Rose sounds/looks positively menacing. "I am going to find him, and once I do… We're going to close this place up for good; TONIGHT!" The venders finally looked scared. "Coming Martha?"

Martha gulps and follows Rose to the lay by. Rose opens up the door, and they both start gasping from the fumes. A "car" drives up next to them and the door opens.

"Well don't just stand there!" the person demands, "Get in!"

Rose doesn't even think twice before following him into the car.

"They were just standing there, breathing in the fumes." The man said as he reveals himself to be a cat.

"He's a cat" Martha whispers to Rose.

"So?" Rose whispers back, "Think about how you look to him, all brown. Oh, God! I'm starting to sound like the Doctor **[2]**!"

"I hear that there was this woman who stood there and breathed in the fumes for twenty sold minutes." The cat was saying to a black haired woman who appeared to be his wife. "They say that her head swelled up to forty feet."

"Oh stop it Branagen." His wife chides.

"Just imagine picking that nose."

"That's gross"

"What? Haven't you ever picked your nose?"

"Who are you?" Rose asks.

"I'm Branagen, and this is my wife; the lovely Valerie." Branagen informs. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Rose and she's Martha." Rose tells him.

"Branagen," his wife Valerie shouts with urgency, "We're moving!"

Branagen does something with a lever before shouting, "Twenty yards! We're having a good day!"

"Listen," Rose can't wait any longer, "My… friend was taken, can you help me?"

"We've passed the lay by now."

"How long till the next one?"

"About six months…"

"How can I figure out which car he was taken in? Can we contact other cars?"

"Yes, but they have to be on you guest list. I know, we'll call Cassant **[3]** sisters."

While Branagen and Rose we're talking, Martha has been trying to contact the Police, but they have been putting her on hold.

"Rose?" Martha ventures.

"Yeah?" Rose asks.

"I've been trying the police, but they've been putting me on hold."

"Here you are, Cassant sisters, warm your hearts; it's Branagen here." Branagen said into a device that looks a lot like a CV radio piece...

"Get off the line, Branagen, you're a pest and a menace!" one of the Cassant "sisters" ordered, "And you know full well that we're not sisters. We are married!"

"Stop that modern talk! I'm an old fashioned cat!"

"Excuse me" Rose butts in.

"A sorry, I've got a hitchhiker here who's called Rose. She needs help."

"My friend was taken by car jackers!"

"Which lay by was he taken from?" the other "sister" asks.

"Where were we?" Rose asks Branagen.

"Pharmacy Town" Branagen informs her.

"Pharmacy Town"

"Was he taken by two people?" the second "sister" inquires.

"Yes"

"That's it! Only one of those cars was destined for the fast lane."

"Have you ever seen any police cars out there? Ambulance, Fire trucks, anything official at all?"

"I can't keep track of everything!"

"What if there's no one out there?"

"There is the entire city state of New New York above us, they wouldn't just abandon us!" Branagen insists.

"Then where are they? What if you're all alone down here?"

The people in the cars started singing.

"Your wrong," Branagen insisted, "We're not alone, we have each other."

Rose, after the touching song was over, went over to the hatch in the bottom of the car and opened it with her sonic.

"What are you doing?" Martha questions.

"Getting the Doctor back!" Rose is determined.

"This Doctor, he must mean a lot to you." Branagen suggests.

"He's my everything." With that Rose drops to the car below her.

"She is absolutely crazy." Valerie comments.

"That and a bit magnificent" Branagen adds on.

Martha agrees with the both of them.

* * *

The Doctor wakes up with a sleep patch on his neck. He rips it off.

"Take me back!" he orders with an oncoming storm face.

"We can't" the girl insists, "It's impossible. See honesty patch." She points to a patch that reads "honesty" on her neck.

The Doctor can feel Rose's determination to get him back. He gets the feeling that he'll have to rely on her to get him back. He decides to give her as much help as he possibly can, via their bond.

"What did you need me for any way?" he asks his kidnappers **[4]**.

"We need three adult for fast lane access." The man answers this time.

"We hear that you can get up to 30 mph down there." The girl says.

"We need to get to Brooklyn"

"Why?" the Doctor asks.

"Well for me" the girl has a smile, "We heard that the air is so much cleaner there, I'm pregnant."

"You're an idiot then!" He rips the "honesty" patch off of her neck, "Wearing this and pregnant, the chemicals, can_not_ **[5]** be good idea AT ALL!"

The couple flinches from him. The song aside, the rest of the ride passes in relative silence, before they hit the fast lane. Something starts trying to kill them.

"Turn everything off!" the Doctor orders.

"Why?" the boy demands.

"It'll keep those things from finding us!"

The boy listens and the moment he shuts it off, the things stop chasing them.

"How did you think of that?" the girl inquires.

"They used to do it with submarines," the Doctor admits, "The only problem is that what they did next involved missiles..."

"Well we don't have missiles, but we do have only eight minutes of air." The boy complains.

"Don't worry, Rose will get us out."

"Rose?"

"The blond girl who was with me."

"Who is she?" the girl asks.

"Amazing, Rose is amazing. She eats impossible for breakfast, lunch and dinner; has the laws of the universe for dessert, chips **[6]** for a mid-day snack, and never stops saving me."

"She sounds incredible."

"She is"

"I have to turn the car back on..." the boy admits.

"Good luck"

"And you," says the girl.

* * *

Rose looks out of the hatch in the bottom of the last car in horror.

'Macra' the Doctor whispers in her mind, along with a lot of information about them.

"Macra" Rose hisses aloud.

"What are/is Macra?" the Man in the top hat asks.

"Trouble"

A cat carrying a gun appears through the upper hatch.

"Who are you?" Rose demand at the same time the top hat guy exclaimed, "It's like new times square in here."

"Rose Tyler you are a hard person to find." The Cat exclaimed.

"Novice Hame? Last time I saw you, you were breading humans for experimentation!"

"I have sought forgiveness, and your coming with me."

A bright light appears and Rose finds herself on the floor and aching.

"Rough transport, not fun. Right! You can start teleporting people out of there, starting with the Doctor!"

"There was only enough power for one trip."

"Then get some more! Tell the Senate that they have people trapped down there!"

"But you're in the Senate right now!"

Rose looked around to see countless skeletons. She felt a bit sick at the sight.

"What, what happened to them?" Rose gulped.

"They came up with a new emotion called _bliss_. Everyone tried it, and everyone loved it. A virus mutated into and killed the entire planet in seven minutes flat." Novice Hame explained.

"What about the under city?"

"The Senate sealed them off. Those people aren't lost, they're saved."

"Rose Tyler" was heard. Rose rushed over to the source to discover the Face of Boe.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Rose proclaims.

"Save them" Boe utters.

"Yes sir!" Rose jokingly salutes.

"What are you going to do?" Hame asks.

"This" Rose rushes around with her sonic, before finally pulling a large lever. "No!" she shouts as it fails.

"Rose," Boe claims, "I give you my last."

It starts to work, and Rose takes over the hologram device, and orders all of the cars to drive up. She gives special directions to the cars that have the Doctor and Martha.

"Rose?" the Doctor calls upon arriving at the Senate.

"I'm over here" she tells him from her place next to the Face of Boe.

"The Face of Boe!"

"It is said that the Face of Boe will give his last secret to a traveler, one like him, the last of his kind; just before he dies." Novice Hame mentions.

"No need for that"

"Doctor, your wolf aside, You Are Not Alone." And with that, the Face of Boe died.

Martha had rejoined them at this point, and they were walking along the street formally filled with mood venders.

"All closed up" Rose says.

"Happy?" Martha asks.

"Happy, happy!"

"What did he mean? You are not alone?"

"I don't know." The Doctor commented.

"Is it because you have Rose?"

"No, he made that rather clear."

"Is it because you have me?"

"No"

Martha took a chair and sat down and refused to leave until they told her the truth. They pair sighed, sat down and talked.

* * *

**[1] Dun Dun duhhh**

**[2] The horror**

**[3] Wrong name, I know**

**[4] I saw a kid napping in the park, but the police said that they didn't arrest for snoring ):**

**[5] Fun Fact, Cannot is one word :)**

**[6] I couldn't resist**


	13. Daleks in Manhatten

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

"Martha have you met my friend?" the Doctor asks as they exit the TARDIS.

"Oh my God!" she exclaims, "The Statue of Liberty! I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not New New York…"

"So good they named it twice. Mind you, it was originally New Amsterdam. No wonder it didn't catch on, harder to say twice; New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"The Empire State Building is incomplete." Rose points out.

"So that means that it's…"

"November 1st 1931" Martha reads from a paper.

"You're getting good at this." The Doctor takes the paper from Martha's hands. It reads "Hoverville Mystery Deepens."

"Looks like our detour just got longer" Rose grins at Martha.

The trio makes their way towards the Hoverville in central park.

"What's Hoverville?" Martha asks.

"They're named after President Herbert Hover." Rose informs, "He was in charge during the wall street crash in '29."

"I've heard of that."

"Lots of people suddenly couldn't pay their rent and they forced to move into central park." The Doctor adds.

As the trio made their way into Hoverville, two guys were fighting; one of them was wearing a hat.

"Break it up you two!" a large black man with a cowboy hat pulls the two fighters apart.

"He stole my bread!" the one with a hat shouted.

"I don't know what he's talking about!" the hatless man yells.

"You should think real hard before you lie to me!" the black man demands.

The hatless man sighs, and hands over a loaf of bread to cowboy hat. Cowboy hat takes the loaf of bread and breaks it in half. He hands one half to each of the quarrelers.

"You all know the rules; NO STEALING, AND NO FIGHTING!" the main man announces.

"Sorry, Solomon," the man without a hat apologizes.

"I suppose that makes you the one in charge around here." The Doctor approaches Solomon with the two girls in tow.

The four of them talk for a little bit before a young lad, not unhandsome, in Martha's opinion anyway, popped his head into the tent.

"Mister Diagores is here." The lad announces.

"Thank you Frank." Solomon claims.

Solomon leads the Doctor Rose and Martha outside to where a crowd had gathered around a man in a pinstriped suit.

"I've got a job, if you're interested, and it sure looks like you could use the money." Mr. Diagores announces.

"What's the pay?" Someone asks.

"A dollar a day"

"What's the work?" someone else asks.

"There's been a collapse in the sewers that needs clearing."

"That's slave wage!" Frank cries out in indignation.

The Doctor raises his hand.

"No more questions!" Mr. Diagores complains.

"I'm volunteering" the Doctor proclaims.

"I hate you" Rose whispers to the Doctor before raising her own hand.

"I'm going to kill you," Martha also whispers as she raises her own hand.

Reluctantly Solomon and Frank also raise their hands. Mr. Diagores leads them to the sewer entrance. He tells them, "Turn left and go for half a mile; that's where you'll find the collapse."

"When do we get our dollar?" Frank inquires.

"When you come back up"

"What if we don't come back up?"

"Then I got no one to pay."

"I _have_ no one to pay." Rose mutters under her breath.

The five of them; Solomon, Frank, Rose, Martha and the Doctor; make their way down the sewer. After a while they come across a weird blob thing, it has tentacles.

"What's that?" the Doctor crouches down and picks the blob thing up.

"And he picks it up." Martha complains.

"Just be glad he hasn't licked it, **yet**." Rose informs her.

"Oy!" the Doctor protests, "Martha shine your torch through it."

Martha complies.

"Medical opinion?" he asks.

"It's not human!" she says, "I'll tell you that."

"No it's not, and I'll tell you something else; we've been walking for at least half a mile now, and I don't see any sign of a collapse. Do you?"

"Course not" Rose suggests, "You suspected this, didn't you?"

"Let's keep walking" the Doctor avoids her question.

They keep walking until Solomon speaks up by saying that they have been going for far over a mile. The five some, hears someone/something making an inhuman sound.

"Is someone down there?" Frank calls out. "You could go mad down here on your own." He starts to make his way over to the sitting being. The Doctor puts his arm in front of Frank to stop him.

"Best let me go." The Doc announces. He slowly makes his way over to the being. "Frank's right, you could go mad, down here on your own." His torch light aluminates the creatures pig head.

"Is that a carnival mask?" Solomon questions in disbelief.

"No, it's real. What are you?"

"Doctor, I think it's a trap." Rose calls.

"How do you figure?"

"He has lots of friends heading your way…"

"Oh… Run-na!"

The five of them take off running from the piggies; and they went we, we, we, all the way home... They came across a ladder leading up to a manhole (cover); where else would a ladder lead to in the sewers? The Doctor sonics the cover. He, Rose, Martha and Solomon make it up, but Frank was too slow.

"Frank!" the Doctor cries out, "Take my hand."

"Close it!" Solomon orders, "I'm not loosing anyone else."

"Put your hands up!" a girl's voice demands.

The now, _four_some turns around to see a blond pointing a gun at them. The four comply.

"Now what have you shmooks done to Lazlo?" she demands.

"Who's Lazlo?" Martha asks.

The girl explains that her name is Tallulah, with three l's and an h, and that Lazlo was/is her boyfriend who just disappeared one day. While she was doing so, Tallulah was waving her gun around.

"It would help if you put that down." The Doctor suggested.

"Oh" Tallulah tossed the gun into a chair, and everyone, but her winced. "It's not real, it's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

The Doctor ended up going off to build a DNA scanner, thingy. Rose went off to help him. Solomon went back to Hoverville. Martha had girl talk with Tallulah. Speaking of which...

"Looks like Rose has got herself a forward thinking guy who's a hot potato in sharp suit;" Tallulah comments.

"I swear, I have no idea how she puts up with him." Martha admits.

"Have you ever seen a show?" Tallulah asks.

"A little bit of Shakespeare."

"How dull is that?! Come see a real show!"

Martha follows Tallulah to the side of the stage to watch her performance. Martha sees a not so pig like pig man. She starts hiding behind the performers in an attempt to cross the stage unseen. It fails, badly. When she points out the piggish man, the girls scream in horror. Martha chases after it as it runs. The not so piggy man gets away, but Martha gets captured by fully piggy men. They force her into a line with other humans.

"Where's Martha?" Rose and the Doctor run up to Tallulah.

"She was chasing this thing." Tallulah answers.

The Doctor and Rose, with Tallulah chasing behind, make their way down the manhole and back into the sewers.

"Tallulah," the Doctor orders, "Go back; it's dangerous. You could get hurt."

"Well that's my problem then," Tallulah counters.

The Doctor sees an all too familiar looking shadow, in a bad way. He and Rose pull back against the wall and bring Tallulah with them. A Dalek passes by.

"What was that thing?" Tallulah asks.

"A Dalek" the Doctor answers darkly.

"A being so dark and twisted that it wants to destroy anything that isn't also a Dalek;" Rose adds.

"But doesn't imply that it's not human?" Tallulah inquires.

"It isn't."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"Does it look like we're kidding?" the Doctor demands.

The trio encounters a piggish man in the sewers.

"What did you do to Martha?" the Doctor demands.

"Nothing," he admits, "But she was following me, and they got her."

"Who got her?"

"The Masters"

"Daleks"

"The Dalek masters take people and sort them into high and low intelligence. The high intelligence ones are taken for some final experiment. The low intelligence ones are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well that's not fair!" Tallulah protests, "You're the smartest guy I ever dated!"

"We're going to find Martha." The Doctor reiterated **[4]**. "Lazlo, take Tallulah somewhere safe while Rose and I locate Martha."

The foursome splits up and Rose and the Doctor end up on a line behind Martha and Frank.

"I'm so glad to see you two." Martha admits.

"You can kiss us later," the Doctor is a bit cheeky, "Frank too."

"A regular Harkness you are." Rose teases.

They are lead into a bigger room with a grand total of four Daleks. One of them is black.

"Ask what we're wanted for." The Doctor prompts Martha.

"Why me?" she asks.

"Rose and I don't want to be noticed."

"Fine. Daleks, report! What are we to be used for?"

"These humans will be prepared for the final experiment." One of them drones.

"What is this final experiment?"

The Black Dalek opens up revealing a Dalekish Humanish being.

"Behold," it says, "I am Dalek Sec, I am a Human Dalek, and I am your future."

* * *

**[1] Just using that as a definer, I so don't mean to be racist at all! I swear!**

**[2] Actually, the word "got" might be grammatically correct in that sentence...**

**[3] Torch? I've gone British, I should have said flashlight...**

**[4] I think I used that word correctly...**


	14. Evolution of the Daleks

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**I must admit I find it odd that far, far less people are reading my other Doctor Who story. Do you all love ten far, far more than nine?**

* * *

Some music starts playing.

"What is that noise?" Sec demands.

"That's us, sorry" the Doctor admits as he and Rose come out of hiding.

"The Doctor!" the Dalek, Daleks yells.

"_Aaand_ Bad Wolf!" Rose sounds put out at being unmentioned.

"The Abomination!"

"Tell me Dalek Sec," the Doctor steers the conversation back his way. "Sec, that is your name isn't it? You've got a name and a mind of your own. So tell me how does it feel? You can tell me."

"I feel humanity." Sec utters.

"Good"

"I feel hatred, and such brilliance for war; at heart, this planet is so very Dalek!"

"No I don't think that's the point of humanity at all!"

"I think it is!"

"I can show you what you're missing right here! With this tiny little radio."

"What is the purpose of that device?" one of the Daleks inquires.

"Well exactly! Its purpose is to play music! What's the point of that? Well you can sing to it, dance to it, fall in love to; unless of course you're a Dalek! Then it's just noise!" The Doctor points his sonic at the radio and a high pitched sound came out.

Rose and the Doctor used the distraction that created to get Frank and Martha back to Hoverville.

Once they got there, Rose and the Doctor tried, to no avail, to convince Solomon to get everyone to leave Hoverville. Solomon announces to denizens of Hoverville that they shall defend themselves against the Daleks.

Not long after, the first of the approaching pig men were spotted. The men started to gather around in the center and fire their guns into the piggy ranks.

"If we can just hold them off until morning..." Martha starts to say optimistically.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." The Doctor points to the two Daleks in the sky.

The denizens of Hoverville started to panic. Solomon convinced the Doctor to let him talk to the Daleks and attempt to reason with them.

"I'm told that you're called the Daleks," he shouts, "Today, I just found out that Gods universe is far larger than I ever imagined. To tell you the truth, that terrifies me, right to my core! It also gives me hope! Hope, for a better tomorrow, if we work together! After all, if you dig down deep enough, ain't we all kin?! So, Daleks, what do you say?"

"Exterminate!" one of the Daleks shoots him.

"All right, so it's my turn!" the Doctor yells, "I'm the one you want, so take me and leave these people alone!"

"I shall kill the Doctor! But it is the Doctor! The urge to kill is to strong! I... obey! The Doctor will follow!"

"If I go with you, do you promise to leave these people alone?"

"Doctor you can't go with them." Rose pleads, "They'll kill you."

"The Daleks just changed their minds, Daleks never do that!"

"I know, what I meant to say is that you can't go alone. I'm going with you."

"They could kill you. I couldn't live with that."

"You wouldn't be able to, 'sides if you die, I'm dead anyway. If I'm dying today I want to be with you."

"There is no arguing with you is there?"

"Nope" Rose popped the 'p'.

"Martha," the Doctor turns his attention to their companion, "Can I just say, thank you very much." He shakes her hand, passes the psychic paper on, and winks.

The Doctor and Rose now follow after the floating Dalek to the Empire State building.

Martha looks at the psychic paper in her hand with confusion. She then looks around her at all the people that have been hurt, sighs, and gets to work helping them.

Rose and the Doctor find themselves in a laboratory like setting. Dalek Sec approaches them.

"What do you want with us?" Rose inquires.

"The Doctor is a genius." Sec announces.

"Don't tell him that, his ego is big enough as it is."

Sec shows them the multitude of human bodies and explains that they have several caverns. Sec also tells them about the Daleks plan to make these humans into Dalek Humans. Sec goes on to inform them of his wish to make them even more human. Sec asks the Doctor to take his new "Daleks" to a new, uninhabited planet where they can live.

"How long till the Gamma strike?" the Doctor asks.

"Eleven minutes" Sec responds.

"Well let's get started!"

The three of them got to work.

"We need more chromatin** [1]** solution." The Doctor exclaims.

"The pig slaves have it." Sec announces.

Rose spots Lazlo.

"The pig slaves," Rose asks, "What happens to them in the grand scheme of things?"

"They are just simple beasts," Sec answers, "None of them live more than a couple of weeks."

Rose goes over to Lazlo and says to him, "We can't reverse what's been done to you, but we can stop them from doing it to anyone else."

"Do you really think that you can change the Daleks?" Lazlo questions.

"I've done it before, just one... Mind you it was so disgusted with itself it asked me to order it to kill itself. The odds aren't looking to good, but the Doctor's hopeful... I do know that one man can change the course history." Rose motions towards the Doctor and Sec. "Right now I see two men who might be capable of doing that."

They started to feed the new gene solution into the human shells, when something went wrong.

"No! No! No! They're overriding the gene feed!" the Doctor panics.

"The Doctor and the Abomination will step away from the controls!" the Daleks order.

"The Abomination thing is getting old" Rose mutters.

"You will stop this!" Sec orders. "I am your leader! You will obey me!"

"You are not a Dalek!" one of the Daleks proclaims. "Pig slaves, hold them!"

Lazlo grabs the Doctor, while proper pig slaves secure Rose and Sec.

"There's the lift," Lazlo whispers to the Doctor.

"Rose" the Doctor pleads.

"We can't do anything for her now. You have to stop them from creating more Daleks."

The Doctor sighs and admits that Lazlo is correct.

Martha and Tallulah were looking over the blueprints to try and find what the Daleks have changed on the Empire State building.

"Where did the three of you first meet?" Tallulah asks.

"I met them in the hospital." Martha says.

"Right him being a doctor and all."

"Actually I'm the doctor, will be if I ever get back."

"Really, you could be doctors together! Oh, what a partnership!"

"He's kind of Rose's. Look here, on the mast; they've changed something! See those little lines? They've added something."

"Dalekcanium!" The two girls shout together.

The lift dings.

"First floor perfumery." The Doctor says as he and Lazlo exit the lift. The Doctor runs and hugs Martha as Lazlo and Tallulah do the same. "No! Never waste time on hugs with Daleks around. They've deadlocked the system, I can't stop it!"

"They've added Dalekcanium to the mast." Martha informs him, "And where's Rose?"

"I need to get the Dalekcanium off."

"I?"

"You need to stay here and fight. Blimey that's high, and I've got to go even higher."

The Doctor, a bit reluctantly, climes up to the mast. He starts attempting to remove the Dalekcanium. He only gets one of three off before he drops his sonic screwdriver. He realizes that his only chose is to have the gamma strike go through him first.

Rose is chained to the wall next to Sec. She is finding rather annoying, especially how he keeps going on about how he should be in charge, and such. The gamma strike hits; all of the ex-humans, now Daleks get up. The "real" Daleks focus their attention on the Dalek Humans. Rose takes this chance to use the sonic screwdriver in her pocket to release herself from the chains. She starts to get away.

"The Abomination is escaping!" one of the Daleks spots her.

"Exterminate!" they all start chanting.

Martha, Frank, Tallulah, and Lazlo are preparing to fight the pig slaves.

"Tallulah you should hide, Martha you too." Lazlo states, "The pig slaves are trained to rip open your throat with their teeth. Believe me, I know."

"The Doctor told me to fight; I'm fighting!" Martha insists.

Lazlo collapses and Tallulah rushes to his side.

"Great" Frank moans, "We're a man down and the fight hasn't even started yet. Wish I still had that gun."

"Wait!" Martha realizes, "Lighting! Even if the Doctor removes the Dalekcanium, this place will still get zapped. If we connected the lift to the mast, all of the pig slaves would get electrocuted."

"Oh my God!" Tallulah agrees, "That could work!"

"Let's get started then."

They get to work on Martha's plan.

"Nobody touch anything metal!" Martha warns.

The lift opens, and the lighting strikes. All of the pig slaves in the lift get fried.

"I killed them." Martha laments, "They were people just like Lazlo, and I killed them."

"No" Lazlo corrects her; "The Daleks killed them, a long time ago."

"The Doctor!"

Martha races up to the mast only stopping to pick up is fallen screwdriver.

"Doctor, look at what I found! You're getting careless."

The Doctor moans a bit.

"Doctor, I can't help but noticing... There is still Dalekcanium attached!"

"Right-o!" the Doctor jerks up as if he was never down. "We need to get down there."

"We took the service lift"

"That will do, Allonzy!"

The five of them make their way into the theater. Lazlo is feeling exceptionally ill.

"Hello, Doctor!" a familiar voice says cheerfully.

"Rose!" the Doctor exclaims, "How'd you get here?"

"I used my sonic."

"Speaking of sonic screwdrivers..." the Doctor holds his up and activates it.

"What are you doing?" Martha asks.

"Drawing the Daleks out" Rose answers for him.

It didn't take very long for it to work. Soon two of the three Daleks were on stage with Sec in chains between them. In either aisle there was a row of armed Dalek Humans.

"A great new race of Daleks," the Doctor says disdainfully, "And you're starting it with your own leader in chains!"

"Know this" Sec calls out. "My Daleks, if you chose death and destruction, death and destruction will choose you!"

"The Daleks will always survive!" one of the Daleks says. "Exterminate!"

Sec is dead.

"The Doctor will be exterminated!"

"Why don't you give the new boys a chance, their first blood?" the Doctor asks.

"Dalek Humans, exterminate the Doctor and the Abomination!"

"I really wish they would stop calling me that!" Rose complains.

"Exterminate the Doctor!"

"Why?" one of the Dalek Humans asks.

"Daleks do not question orders!"

"But why?"

"You are Daleks and we are your masters!"

"We are not Daleks, and you are not our masters."

"That's right, you're not Daleks." the Doctor explains, "That lightning bolt went through me first. A little bit of Time Lord DNA got all mixed up in there, just that tiny little bit of freedom."

"Exterminate!" the Daleks screamed.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Lazlo, and Tallulah all ducked down to hide from fight above. Eventually the not so Dalek Humans killed both of the Daleks. Shortly afterward all of the non-Dalek Humans collapsed in pain and died.

"Only two of the Dalek masters were in the theater." Lazlo points out, "That means one of them is still alive."

"Oh yes," the Doctor says darkly, "Just one Dalek left in the entire universe."

The Doctor and Rose confront Dalek Can. They offer him mercy. He does an emergency temporal shift. The two of them head back into the main laboratory room where Lazlo is on the brink of death.

"Doctor, Rose can't you do something?" Tallulah pleads.

"Far too many people died today. Age old enemies, wise old men, and brand new beings. Too many died. Not one more! Oh Tallulah with three L's and an H, just you watch us."

The next morning the five were together just outside of Hoverville.

"I told them what Solomon would have said," Frank announces, "I reckon I shamed one or two of them."

"What did they say?" the Doctor inquires.

"They said yes."

Tallulah and Lazlo cheer at the news.

Rose, the Doctor and Martha head back to the TARDIS.

* * *

**[1]****Yes,** **I know that's the wrong word**


End file.
